Harry Potter Pokemon Adventures
by Hero of Neutrality
Summary: Harry goes into the Wizarding World smart along with the support of his family as he takes his place as lord of the ancient and noble house of potter and wants to become the best trainer the world has ever seem. HP/DG/ Harem maybe. Rated M for later on in the story.Warning Dumbledore Bashing, Ron and Molly Bashing.
1. Intro

It was a cold november morning as a baby boy shivered in the cold. His name was Harry James Potter and he was orphaned not even hours ago by the Dark Wizard Voldemort. He continued to shiver that was until a charizard landed. She belong to Lily and she swore to protect her trainers child as she grabbed the basket with her claw and took flight. Her destination was the Alola region to the Aether Paradise. The fire type flew though the morning until she saw the island.

On the island. A four year old blonde boy was playing with his best friend Eevee when he spotted the charizard heading towards them. He rushed toward his mother's office. Sitting at the desk was a blonde women with green eyes and pale skin like him. "Gladion what is it?" asked the women.

"Mommy!, theres a charizard flying towards us." said the boy.

"What?" asked Lusamine as she exited her house and she saw the fire type as it landed before her, A basket was in its claw. "No" whispered Lusamine as she took the note that was attached to the fire type and the basket from its claw.

" _Lusamine, if you are reading this then it means we have been killed. We leave full custody of our son to you since you are his godmother should Alice and Frank Longbottom, Iris and David Greengrass, Sirius Black, Amelia Bones cant care for him. As i have instructed the goblins to seal the potter vaults until Harry is eleven. No doubt Dumbledore will try to make himself his magical guardian and seal our wills. I never trusted the old man and his obsession with my son."_

 _-Lily Marie Potter._

Lusamine looked at her Godson asleep in her arms. She smiled as she said. "Gladion, I want you to meet your new brother. He's going to be living with us for now on"

Gladion looked at the sleeping toddler in his mothers arms as they went inside their house and Lusamine had placed Harry next to Lillie who was sound asleep. That moment Mohn came home from his work at the Pelego. That day. Mohn and Lusamine went to the adoption agency and officially adopted Harry so no-one could trace ghim. Lusamine and Mohn decided to wait to tell Harry about his heritage until he was older. Over the years, Harry and Lillie were very close. Gladion was very protective of his siblings as well. Not ever since the Incident that occurred when they were seven.

 **/Flashback/**

 **"Mother?"Daddy?" Big Brother?" said Lillie holding her stuffed clefairy. Harry was right beside her as they had accidentaly wondered into the basement. They came upon Faba who was working on some sort of device. The device opened up a strange wormhole as a white jellyfish came out. "Nihilego?" said the pokemon. Both children got scared as the strange pokemon came floating down to them. Nihilego sensed something that was feeding in the scar of the boy. Althought it was an Ultra Beast. It still was a pokemon and it decided to act. Nihilego grabbed Harry and lifted him up into the sky. "HARRY!" screamed Lillie as her parents and Gladion caught up to them. "Faba! What have you done!" said a very angry Burnet.**

 **"I can explain?" said Faba scared that he was caught.**

 **"Type Null!" said Type Null as it charged towards the ultra Beast and tackled it separating them. Nihilego fled away as Type Null caught the boy. Altough it had the helmet on. It can tell this boy was special. "Type Null. thank you" said Lusamine as she picked up Harry. She noticed the scar was getting darker as his skin turned paled. 'Mommy whats wrong with him?" asked Lillie.**

 **"Quick, we have to get him to St Moran's hospital." said Mohn. Mohn was a half blood wizard and he handled buisness in magical america and Alola. he knew harrys scar wasn't a normal cursed scar.**

 **"Faba we will discuss your punishment later" said Wicke as the Aether Family quickly went to the helicopter as they hurried to the magical hospital in Hau'oli City. they quickly got him checked in and he was being examined by the head healers. After a while did one of the healers come outside to the worried family. "Mr and Mrs Aether. We have found a soul Fragment inside your son" said the healer.**

 **"Get it out of him!" said Mohn.**

 **"Unfortunatly, we cant, this has never happened before. We don;t know how to proceed without killing the boy. " said the healer.**

 **"Nihilego?" said Nihilego as it appeared near the window. It had followed them to the hospital. "It came back!" said a scared Lillie.**

 **"Wait, you said this pokemon only targeted your son?" asked Healer Nora.**

 **"Yes, its an ultra beast. UB-01 Symbiote." said Mohn.**

 **"Then it sensed the soul fragment inside him and tried to absorb it. It;s a good thing you manage to separate them quickly." said Nora.**

 **"What can we do?" asked Lusamine.**

 **"The island Guardians, they can help your son" spoke a voice. The Aether Family turned to see a middle age man with a yellow hawaian shirt. This was Kahuna Hala. The Kahuna of Melemele Island. "Kahuna Hala, what do you mean?" asked Mohn.**

 **"The island Guardians might have a way to cleanse your son. As of right now. Your son is battling the soul fragment inside him." said Hala. he saw the ultra beast and came to investigate. He was a pureblood and unlike britian. He and the other magicals embraced the muggle world and together they have created a paradise in Alola. "Mohn love, we must speak to Tapu Koko." said Lusamine.**

 **Lusamine picked up Harry and the Aether Family left the hospital and drove to the Ruins of Conflict. Hala knelt at the Altar. "Tapu Koko, guardian of Melemele island. We ask of you to please come to our aid." prayed Hala.**

 **"Koko!"as a orange and yellow pokemon appeared. The Aether family was taken back at the sight of Tapu Koko.**

 **"Tapu Koko, please help my brother?" said Gladion. Tapu Koko had sensed the Ultra Beast and he felt the dark presense within the boy. The soul belong to the one who had defied the laws of nature. The very one who has broken Zygardes order. "Koko!" nodded the guardian as he made his cry. Within minutes. The other three Alolan Guardians appeared. Tapu Lele, Tapu Bulu and Tapu Fini. Tapu Koko explained the situation to his siblings and they agreed at once. Tapu Fini floated to the aether family. Lusamine carefully as Tapu Fini took Harry and set him down on the conjured bed. The four guardians began doing some sort of ritual. Fini and Lele used their water and psychic powers while Koko and Bulu was contacting Zygarde. The aether family watched them do their work as a green flash came out of nowhere. A green and black serpent had appeared. "That's Zygarde." said Hala.**

 **Zygarde looked at the guardians of Alola and wondered why they had summoned him. "Lord Zygarde, there is a soul fragment inside this boy." spoke Tapu koko.**

 **"WHAT!, who dares to disturb the laws of nature!" screeched Zygarde. Several greeb blobs were on the serpent. They were his other cores from all around the world. Lillie hugged her mother scared of the angry pokemon. "It's the one called Voldemort." said Tapu Koko.**

 **"Him!, i have been after him for years. He hasn't moved on so i assumed he cheated death and he has done the very next insane thing and gone a gainst Nature!" roared Zygarde.**

 **"Calm yourself, you are scaring the little one Z2." said Z1 looking at the crying Lillie. Zygarde looked at the family and composed himself. "Please Zygarde, save him" begged Lusamine.**

 **Zygarde nodded as he glowed green. "We shall show them our full power!" all over the world zygarde cells shot up to the sky as they headed for alola. Zygarde abosorbed all of his cells and cores as he turned into his complete form. Zygarde opened his chest compartment as he manages to remove the spirit from the boy. Lusamine and mohn saw it the face of Voldemort. "Be Gone!" screeched Zygarde as he banished the soul to the afterlife. Zygarde dispersed after doing his job. The guardians left as well as Tapu koko went to his throne to sleep. "Take him home and he should be fine now" said Hala.**

 **"Thank you Hala for everything." said Mohn.**

 **"Your welcome." said Hala as the Aether family returned home.**

 **/end flashback/**

Faba was very lucky he only recieved a month of suspension and was now under constant watch by Wicke and Burnet. The morning after the incident. Harry was back to his cheerful and playful self. The ultra Beast was then given the name Nihilego and is one of Lusamine's pokemon after she had created a pokeball designed to catch Ultra Beasts. Today it was July 31 1991 and it was Harry;s eleventh birthday. Today was also the day Harry and lillie would receive their first pokemon. Mohn and Lusamine invited all of their friends to their party at Kukui's house. Harry and Lillie recieved a Super Rod from Lana. a few books of legendary pokemon from sophocles. Mallow gave them new clothes. Kiawe gave them some miltank milk and cheese from his family farm. They were happy to accept the gifts but the biggest gift was when Kukui arrived with Hala. today was their day to pick their own starter. "Today is your rite of passage Harry, Lillie, today you receive your very own pokemon." said Hala. he pulled out three pokeballs. He sent out a owl, a cat and a seel pokemon.

"The grass and flying type pokemon. Rowlet." said Hala.

"row,rowlet!" chirped the bird. He was different color than other Rowlets. He was light turquoise,

"The fire type pokemon Litten"

"Meow" said Litten.

"And finally the water type Popplio"

"Popplio" said Popplio.

"Go ahead Harry." said Lillie. She was in her white dress with her big hat on. Harry looked at the three starters before he knelt besides Rowlet. "I choose Rowlet." said Harry.

"Now we will see if Rowlet choose you as his trainer." said Hala as Harry stood in front of him. Rowlet hopped in front of him as he chirped. Harry picked up the bird and he smiled as the bird was now on his shoulder. "Now you lillie." said Hala.

"No offense Kahuna but i don't think these two are the one for me." said Lillie. She didn;t want to hurt Litten or Popplio feelings. "Not to worry Lillie i caught this pokemon the other day" said Kukui as he sent out an Alolan Vulpix. "Wow an Alolan did you catch that love?" asked burnet.

"This one was very far from its home and i took it to my lab." said kukui. His rockruff in his arms. Lillie knelt down to the fox. "Hi vulpix, would you like to become my starter?" asked Lillie.

"Vul!" smiled the fox as she jumped into her arms. "I think i will call you Snowy." said Lillie. Snowy liked her new name as she and Lillie cuddled. Hala was about to recall the other two pokemon when he smiled. "Well ill be"

Harry noticed that Litten was purring agianst his leg. "Sorry Litten but you have to go into your pokeball" said Harry.

"Why don't you go ahead and take Litten as well Harry, it's clear that he has chosen you as his trainer as well" said Kukui.

"Really you don;t mind at all professor?" asked Harry.

"Not at all. Besides Popplio and litten would be lonely until there was another trainer in three months" said Kukui.

"What do you say Litten, want to join our team?" asked Harry.

"Meow!" said Litten as he climbed on his other shoulder. Kukui handed them their pokeballs and then Hala said. "You two can now take on the Island Challenge and if you beat your first trial, you will be blessed to use a Z-move. Tonight at iki town we will hold a celebration following along with your first battle."

"Okay" said the two.

"Harry, Lillie come inside for a minute." said Kukui. The two followed him watched as the Professor was typing away at his computer. In Harry's hands was a strange device, according to Kukui, it was a Poké Dex. However it was missing a power source. Suddenly the electricity went wild, as Rockruff began to whimper. Suddenly, a Rotom appeared from an outlet, before charging into the Poké Dex. Caught off guard Harry and Lillie examined the dex expecting something to happen. Suddenly the Poké Dex sprung to life, as a face appeared it. It didn't long for to realize that Rotom, is the Poké Dex.

Rotom then began scanning the room, as greeted him with Alola.

 _"Language selection complete."_

"Woah it talked." said the two

"Rotom, please lend Harry and Lillie a helping hand, from now on." Kukui spoke.

 _"Understood, Harry and Lillie user registration complete. Poke Dex, now loading_." Few seconds went by before Rotom spoke up again. _"100% Alola! Nice to meet you Harry and Lillie."_

"Wow, we can even have a conversation." Lillie asked.

 _"Of course, Rotom Dex to equip with an assortment of languages. I have been program to communicate with people of all different kinds."_ Rotom stated proudly.

"Awesome! _"_ Harry stated.

 _"Awesome! Does not compute. Does not compute._ " Rotom said in confusion.

"Harry was just said, he was very impressed with your capabilities." Kukui answered him.

 _"I understand, awesome means excellent. I'm other words Rotom Dex is excellent._ " Rotom stated proudly.

A few minutes went by, as Kukui introduced himself, and Rotom explained his capabilities. "Can you scan our pokemon for us? Asked Harry.

 _"Sure can!"_ said Rotom as he scanned Litten, Rowlet and Snowy.

 _"Rowlet, the Grass Quill Pokémon. A Grass and Flying type. It stores energy during the day from photosynthesis. It swoops down without making a sound and unleashes a powerful kick without being noticed. Male, ability Overgrown, moves Peck,Growl, Leafage and the egg move Confuse Ray."_

 _"Litten, the Fire Cat Pokémon. A Fire type. Litten show few emotions and prefer being alone. It takes time to build any level of trust. Male, ability Blaze, moves known are Ember, Scratch, Growl and the egg move Heat Wave."_

 _" Vulpix, Alola Form. The Fox Pokémon. An Ice type. Vulpix is covered in white fur and was discovered on Mount Lanakila. Its breath can reach a temperature of 60 below zero, freezing anything it touches. And that Vulpix? It's a Fire type. When carefully groomed, its six tails can be extremely beautiful. Female, ability Snow Cloak. Moves powder snow, baby doll eyes, ice shard and the egg moves Extrasensory and Moonblast."_

"Wow that's good set of moves" said Harry looking at his pokemon. They smiled at him as Lillie said "well become stronger together snowy."

"Vul" said Snowy.

"Now, why don't you two go catch ourselves some pokemon." said Kukui.

"Okay professor." said the two as they exit his home.

Meanwhile at their home. Lusamine and Mohn went through their mail when they found two letters to Harry and Lillie. they had been dreading that this day would come. many times has Harry performed accidental magic at their home and had to make sure no-one from Britain would show up at their home

 _"Mr. Harry J Potter."_

 _Aether House, Aether Paradise. Alola._

 _"Miss Lillie A Aether._

 _Aether House, Aether Paradise. Alola._

"Lusamine, we have to tell him tonight" said Mohn.

"I know." said Lusamine as she sat the letters down. Harry had the right to know about his heritage.

 **Many of you guys have asked if i was ever going to redo a harry potter slash pokemon crossover and here it is. If anyone wants to be a beta for this story let me know. As for the pairing for this story, its going to be Harry x Harem. Nebby will be Lillie's and will appear in the next chapter.**

 **Harry-*Rowlet(male), Litten(Male)**

 **Lillie-Snowy-Alolan Vulpix(Female)**


	2. New friends and a Heritage revealed

Harry and Lillie walked alongside the Beach of Hau oli City, They were on their way to the forest so they can catch some pokemon.

"Isn;t this exciting Lillie, were finally trainers" said Harry.

"Yeah it is Harry." said Lillie when they heard a girl said. "Leave us Alone!"

The two saw a blonde girl with pale skin and icy blue eyes. Next to her was a blue penguin pokemon. Behind her was a girl younger than her with black hair. A Brunette girl had a fox pokemon and the dark skinned boy had a blue frog. "Rotom what pokemon are they?" asked Lillie.

" _Allow me"_ said Rotom as he scanned them. _"Piplup, the Penguin Pokémon. Although not the most sure-footed, it is proud nonetheless, getting right back up after a fall with head held high."_

 _"Fennekin, the Fox Pokémon. Fennekin expels hot air that can reach nearly 400 degrees. It likes to snack on twigs."_

 _"Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokémon. From its chest and back, Froakie creates bubbles called Frubbles, which act as a cushion and soften the blow of an opponent's attack."_

The siblings noticed several people wearing goth clothing. "Why don;t you save us the trouble and hand us your pokemon" said the grunt.

"Yeah were Team Skull and we get it one way or the other." said the other. The three grunts release several bat pokemon, mongoose like pokemon, purple lizards, and a big garbage looking pokemon. Rotom scanned them as well.

 _"Zubat, blind Pokémon with supersonic powers. Zubat live in caves and hate to fly outside in daylight."_

 _"Yungoos, the Loitering Pokémon. Gumshoos, the Stakeout Pokémon. Both are Normal types. Yungoos have sturdy fangs and jaws, and when they evolve into Gumshoos, they gain a certain tenacity and patience."_

 _"Salandit, the Toxic Lizard Pokémon. A Poison and Fire type. Salandit lives in volcanoes and dry rocky places. They're very dangerous Pokémon that attack after releasing a sweet-smelling poisonous gas!"_

 _"Garbodor, the Trash Heap Pokémon and the evolved form of Trubbish. When Garbodor inhales garbage, it becomes part of its body. The fingertips on Garbodor's right hand spray a powerful liquid poison."_

"They need our help" said Harry. Lillie agreed with him as the two went over to the four. They didn't expect to see the siblings. "Litten, Rowlet this will be our first battle." said Harry. His two pokemon were ready for a fight. "Snowy help out as well." said Lillie. Snowy joined the other pokemon as the siblings joined the frey. The other kids weren't expecting them. "Big mistake you two." said Tupp.

Right before Harry can give a command. He heard a familar voice. "Turtonator help out!" Kiawe landed with his charizard as he sent out his faithful pokemon Turtonator, a fire and dragon type. "What is that?" asked the dark skinned boy.

"Turtonator, he's my wisest friends. A fire and dragon type." said Kiawe.

" Rowlet, Litten give it all you got" said Harry.

"Row, Raw!" said his two pokemon.

"Yungoos use Bite," said Tulip

"Everyone else Tackle attack!" said the other two grunts. Their pokemon charged towards the gang until Turtonator had his back to them. They touch the spines as it exploded sending them back. "What just happened?" asked the brunette girl. "If something touches the spine on Turntonators back it, explodes." said Kiawe.

"So cool!" said the younger girl without a pokemon.

"Rowlet use Leafage, Litten Ember attack!" said Harry. Rowlet fired his leafage attack as Litten fired a fireball towards the yungoos. The three yungoos were hit by the attack. "Nice work you two." said harry as the two pokemon smiled. "Froakie Water Pulse!" said the dark skinned boy. Froakie fired its water pulse attack hitting one of the salandits. "Piplup use bubblebeam!" said the blonde girl. Piplup fired bubblebeam towards another Salandit who was knocked out by the bubblebeam. "Fennekin use ember" said the brunette girl. Fennekin fired ember towards a Zubat.

"Salandit use Flame Burst." said Tup. Salandit fired flame burst towards Rowlet. Rowlet flew out of the way just in time. "Harry let me finish this" said Kiawe as he and turtonator prepared to use their Z-move.

"Oh no not that!" said the grunts

"Time for me to finish this." Kiawe stated as began a dance with his Z-Power Ring.

"My full body, and soul! My whole body, burns like a red hot flames of the Akala Mountains! Inferno Overdrive!"

Kiawe shouted as light growing from him, and began flowing into Turtonator, before it launched an extremely large fireball. Once It hit the Yungoos, it create a large explosion before creating lot of smoke. Once it cleared the Yungoos were knocked out, before the last member of Team Skull returned them,they rode off on the bikes.

"What was that?" asked the dark skinned boy. He never expected to see such a powerful move at all.

"A Z-move, there common here in the Alola region" said Harry.

"Are you all okay?" asked Lillie.

"Yeah, who were those guys anyway?" asked the blonde girl holding her piplup.

"Team Skull, a bunch of bad guys who cause trouble here in Alola/" said Lillie.

"Thanks for the help Kiawe" said Harry as the Akala Native was getting back on his charizard. "No problem Harry, i got a few more deliveries before i'm heading for Iki Town." said Kiawe.

"Well see you there" said Harry as the fire type took flight. "We never seen you four here. What are your names?" asked Lillie.

"My name is Daphne Greengrass and this is my sister Astoria Greengrass" said Daphne.

"My name is Tracy Davis." said the Brunette girl.

"And i'm Blaise Zambini" said the dark skinned boy. Froakie, Rowlet, Litten, Fennekin, Snowy and Piplup greeted each other in their poke language.

"Nice to meet you all, my name is Harry Aether and this is my Sister Lillie. We just become pokemon trainers." said Harry.

"Us too" said Tracy.

"What's going on in Iki Town?" asked Blaise.

"Tonight there throwing a party for those who are taking on the Island Challenge." said Harry.

"Island Challenge?" asked Daphne.

"Its a rite of passage. Trainers in alola go accross the four islands and collect Z-crystals." said Lillie.

"Z-crystals?" asked Astoria.

"Special crystals that allow you and a pokemon to use a Z-move." said Harry.

"Can we partake in the challenge too?" asked Tracy

"Tracy, we can't unless we have permission from our parents." said Daphne.

"Then lets go ask them" said Astoria.

"They said they were at the beach waiting on us" said Blaise.

"There you are kids" said a voice belonging to a women in her early Thirties. She had blonde hair like Daphne so it was assumed that she was their mother. Next to her was an Empoleon. The final form of Piplup. "There you are kids, have you seen any alola pokemon yet?" she asked.

"No mother but we made some new friends, this is Harry and Lillie Aether." said Astoria. Iris Greengrass got a good look at the boy in front of her and she silently gasp. He looked alot like her former friend James Potter except he had the eyes of Lily Potter. "Harry is that you?" asked Iris.

"Ma'am i think you got me confused with someone else" said Harry. Iris was sure that this was James and Lilys son.

Oh there you two are" said Lusamine as she had heard about the team skull attack. She saw Iris and she said "Iris?"

"Lusamine?" said Iris as both women simply shared a hug. Harry and Lillie wondered if their mother knew this women. "My Arceus its been years." said Iris.

"Yes it has been Iris." said lusamine. She wanted to wait to tell harry about his heritage when they were in a private place. "Harry, Lillie why don't you make your way to Iki Town. I need to discuss something with my friend here."

"Sure Mother" said Harry.

"Daphne, you and the other kids go with them." said Iris.

"Okay mom" said Daphne as the kids walked towards the route that would take them to Iki Town. once the kids were gone did Iris look at Lusamine

Iris said "So it was you that got Custody of Harry when Dumbledore brought him to you."

"No, Harry was brought to me by Lily's Charizard. He was freezing when i got him so i assumed he was outside longer than he needed to be." said Lusamine.

"That Manipulative Old Goat!, he was going to leave him with the Dursleys!" scowled Iris. Lusamine nodded before Iris said "does Harry know about his heritage?"

"No,we plan to tell him tonight since his Hogwarts letter came in." said Lusamine.

"Do you want us to be there too?" said Iris.

"Yes, it would help explain things to them, Lillie is capable of magic and Mohn is very happy." said Lusamine.

"I'll go get David and we'll meet you at Iki Town." said Iris as she and Empoleon headed towards their hotel. Lusamine returned to Kukui's house.

On route 5. Harry and his newfound friends walked towards Iki Town. Lillie said. "I forgot to tell you about my dream last night Harry."

"What dream Lillie?" Harry asked his sister.

"Well I promised someone i would find something and take good care of it." said Lillie. The bushes near them began to move as three Rockruff's appeared. "What are those pokemon?" asked Blaise.

 _"Allow me_ " said Rotom. Daphne and her friends were amazed that muggles created something to allow a rotom to become a live pokedex. " _Rockruff, the Puppy Pokémon. A Rock type. Rockruff have lived with humans since ancient times. They train themselves by running around. Rockruff evolves into Lycanroc, which has two different forms based on when it evolves. It evolves into Midday Form Lycanroc during the day and Midnight Form Lycanroc during the night. Furthermore, when it gets close to evolving, Rockruff's temperament becomes more aggressive, and it tends to act more independent. It's common for it to disappear and then return after it has evolved."_

"Yeah and i'm going to catch it" said Harry. Rowlet took flight as he headed for the puppy pokemon. Rockruff started off with Bite. "Rowlet use Leafage." said Harry. Rowlet dodged the bite attack and fired its leafage attack. Rockruff took damage from the attack since it was a rock type and weak against grass type. "Alright Go Pokeball!" said Harry tossing a pokeball at Rockruff. Rockruff was sucked into the pokeball. The pokeball moved as they all stayed silent. The pokeball dinged on a successful capture. Harry gleamed with happiness as he picked up the pokeball. "Alright! I just caught a Rockruff!" he said doing a pose. "Rowlet! Meow!" said Rowlet and litten joining in. Harry saw that Tracy and Blaise caught the other two Rockruffs for themselves. Harry sent out his who came out with a smile. "Welcome to the team Rockruff, lets become great friends." said Harry.

"Ruff!" said Harry's Rockruff. "Rotom can you scan his moves?" asked Harry.

 _"Sure can Harry, after all its my job."_ said Rotom as he scanned Rockruff. _"Gender Male, Ability, Keen Eye, Hidden ability Own Tempo, moves, Rock Throw, Bite, Tackle and the egg moves thunder fang and fire fang."_

"Nice set of moves Rockruff" said Harry picking up the dog. Rockruff nuzzled his rocky mane on harry earning a giggle. Tracy and Blaise have their rockruffs out as well. They resumed walking until a woodpecker pokemon came out. "Who's that pokemon?" asked astoria.

Rotom scanned the bird. _"Pikipek, the Woodpecker Pokémon. A Normal and Flying type. It can unleash sixteen pecks per second to drill a hole into a tree where it stores food."_

"Ohh i like it, im going to catch it" said Tracy as she went after it with her Rockruff. Lillie saw a small bee like pokemon appear. "Rotom can you scan that one?" asked Lillie.

 _"Let me see what it is?"_ said Rotom as he scanned the bee. _"Cutiefly, the Bee Fly Pokémon. A Bug and Fairy type. It feeds on the nectar and pollen of flowers. Because it's able to sense auras, it can identify which flowers are about to bloom."_

"It's so cute, i want it!" said Lillie as she tossed a pokeball at it. Cutiefly was sucked into the pokeball and was captured. Lillie was happy to have her first pokemon as she sent out Cutiefly. Cutie she nicknamed it as Cutie was on her head. Suddenly Cutie saw Tapu Koko and she flew over to investigate. "Cutie wait up!" said Lillie. The others followed suit into the dark forest. Cutie stopped over a grassy area. Lillie caught up and she saw a small pokemon resembling a cloud with two appendages. It was all alone and scared. "Hi there" said lillie as the small pokemon smiled at her. She picked it up. "What are you doing here all alone?" asked Lillie.

"Pew!" said the pokemon

"What is it?" asked Daphne never seeing a pokemon like it before. " _Allow me."_ said Rotom as he scanned the new pokemon. _"No Data, this pokemon isn't in my dataspace!" said Rotom._

"Then its a brand new pokemon" said Harry.

"And Lillie discovered it" said Blaise.

"Then it's decided. Im going to take care of it" said Lillie looking at the pokemon. "Maybe your the one that i was meant to look after."

"Pew?" said the pokemon.

"Now let me come up with a nickname for you. Your so soft and warm like a cloud but yet you remind me of a nebula so im going to call you Nebby" said Lillie.

"Pew!" said Nebby with a smile.

"Nebby is a good name for it Lillie" said Astoria. Lillie took out a pokeball and she said "this is a pokeball Nebby. I need to catch you so you won't be taken by someone else."

"Pew" said Nebby as it tapped the pokeball with its appendage. Nebby was caught by Lillie as it came back out. Nebby went for her Gym Bag full of clothes and it got conferble. "It must really like your bag Lillie" said Harry with a smile.

"Come on let's keep searching for pokemon" said Daphne. She saw a blue catlike pokemon with a yellow tail. "Hey a shinx/" said Harry. He always wanted one and here was a perfect chance to catch it. "Litten i choose you." said Harry.

Litten was sent to battle Shinx. While Harry was battling Shinx. Daphne saw an Ekans and caught it for herself. Blaise caught a shiny Makuhita much to everyone's surprise. Lillie caught a wild Bulbasaur and Abra. she was happy to have them. Harry caught the Shinx .. Tracy found a wild Hawlucha and she caught it for her team. By the time they reached Iki Town. they notiiced it was getting close to dusk. "Wow i can't believe we got so many new pokemon" said Harry.

They noticed two strangers in strange attire standing the back. "I wonder who are they?" asked Lillie.

"No idea sis" said Harry.

"Harry, Lillie, there you are." said Lusamine approaching with Mohn, Clara(Lily's Charizard), Iris and David Greengrass, David Greengrass had dirty blonde hair and had a well developed body. He was wearing hawaiian blue shirt and shorts. "Hi Daddy" said Daphne and Astoria greeting their father.

"Did you catch any new pokemon Daphne?" asked Iris.

"Yeah i caught an Ekans" said Daphne.

"Check out my new pokemon" said Tracy releasing her Hawlucha, Pikipek and Rockruff. "And here's mine" said Blaise releasing Makuhita and Rockruff. The adults were surprised to see a shiny Makuhita. "Well, that is one nice Makuhita you have there young lad." said Hala approaching them. "Kahuna Hala." said Harry and Lillie. The four that wasn;t used to Alola asked "Kahuna?"

"Newcomers huh, Well a Kahuna's job is maintaining the peace on Alola." said Hala.

"And Hala has been the Kahuna for over 50 years." said Mohn. he was holding a red egg before he gave it to Harry. "This egg is Claras and she wanted you to have it Harry." said Mohn.

"Thanks Clara" said Harry hugging the fire type. "Ra" said Clara as Hala motioned for Harry and Lillie to climb up on the wooden stage. Kukui and Burnet were also present. Their opponet was Hau, Hala's grandson and Harry's best friend slash rival and Blasie joined them for a battle. with Hala to the side in the middle.

"People of Melemele that have gathered here today! As we do yearly, we gather to celebrate and thank our saviour and guardian, the great and grand Tapu Koko. To start the festival, we bring four young trainers to give us all an entertaining battle to please our saviour! We will have a double battle here. On the left is Alola natives, Harry and Lillie Aether and to my right is my very own Grandson Hau and from Rome is Blaise Zambini. Trainers! Pick your Pokemon and let the battle commence!" Hala yelled.

"Go Rowlet!"

"Popplio! Let's go!"

"Snowy go!"

"Froakie battle ready!"

The two starter Pokemon of Alola appeared and looked at each other fiercely, despite being friends when the two were at the lab. Snowy and Froakie also were ready for battle. "So you chose Popplio right Hau" said Harry.

"Yeah i sure did Harry" said Hau.

Rotom scanned Popplio. _"Popplio, the sea lion Pokemon. This Pokémon can control water bubbles. It practices diligently so it can learn to make big bubbles."_

"Popplio start if off with growl!" said Hau.

"Rowlet when she growls use Leafage!" said Harry.

"Snowy powder snow!" said Lillie.

"Froakie use Water Pulse!" said Blasie. Snowy let loose her powder snow attack towards Water Pulse. The two attacks canceled each other out. Popplio growled at Rowlet until she was hit by Leafage. She was on her back after that barrage.

"Popplio use Water Gun!" said Hau.

Popplio got off her back and did a flip, then proceeded to use water gun on Rowlet.

"Rowlet! Dodge it and use tackle!" said Harry.

Rowlet moved out of the way just in the nick of time and slammed the full weight of it into Popplio. Popplio was sent flying as it struggled to get back up.

"Popplio!" Hau cried.

"Froakie use Bubblebeam!" said Blaise.

Froakie fired its bubblebeam attack towards snowy. "Snoey use Ice Shard!" said Lillie. Snowy fired her Ice Shard attack which canceled out the Bubblebeam. Snowy began charging up Fairy energy and she fired a Moonblast towards Froakie. Before froakie can dodge it. He took a direct hit by the attack and fainted. "Finish Popplio off with peck Rowlet" siad Harry. Rowlet swooped in and pecked away at Popplio, with that being the final attack to finish her off as she fell with swirly eyes.

Rowlet flew back and turned to Harry.

"Hau's Popplio and Blasie's Froakie are unable to battle! The winner of this tag battle is Harry and Lillie Aether ! Let the festival begin!" Hala shouted as the crowd rejoiced.

The two strangers looked at the festival before the tall one said. ""That was a most mysterious event... A festival to celebrate drawing forth one's full power..."

"Don't be silly... We are here to investigate and learn." said the small one

"Even with all of our technology, we cannot control the Blinding One's light... Thus we are left with no choice but to try to stop it by force! And yet it seems that the humans of this Alola can wield powerful auras." said the tall one as the two strangers left.

"Congrats you two. You won your first Alola battle" said Lusamine congratulating her children.

"Thanks mom." said the siblings.

Thats when they heard. "KOKO!" before harry and his friends can register what was going on. A gust of wind came followed by a blur. "What was that?" asked Tracy.

"Tapu Koko. The guardian of Melemele Island. He protects us all." said Hala. Thats when he noticed six black stones on the ground near the six feet. "What are these?" asked Blaise.

"Sparkling Stones." said Hala. "it seems Tapu Koko has taken a liking to you all and has given you all a Sparkling Stone."

"Sparkling stones can be made into Z-rings right Grandpa?" asked Hau.

"That's right Hau. if you want me to, i can create a Z-Power Ring for you all." said Hala. Hala took the six stones and he went to rejoin the festival. Harry and his friends enjoyed the festival as the party lasted through the night. That was until they had to go home. Harry and Lillie followed their parents as they boarded the helicopter that was taking them back to Aether Paradise. What they didn't expect was for Daphne, her parents, Tracy and Blaise were also on the helicopter with Gladion. He got a call from his parents about a family emergency and came immediately. The helicopter landed and they all got off the craft. "Wow is this your home?" asked Blasie.

"Yeah. mom is in charge of rescuing pokemon from abused environments and disasters." said Harry as they entered the door. Waiting for them was Hobbs. "Young master, Miss Lillie. Welcome home."

"Thanks Hobbs." said the siblings as they followed their parents to Lusamine's Office. Lusamine snapped her fingers as a strange creature appeared in white clothing. "Yes mistress?" asked the creature much to Lillie and Harry;s surprise.

"Becky. Can you go get us and our guests some refreshments." said Lusamine

"Of course Mistress." said Becky as she vanished.

"What was that? Asked Lillie.

"House elf" said Tracy.

"What?" asked Harry.

"Harry, Lillie, your mother and i need to tell you something." said Mohn as he held his wifes hand. Harry and Lillie's eyes widen as Mohn and Lusamine told them about the magical world was real.

"Magic is Real?" asked Lillie.

"Yes, have you ever felt anything happened when your angry or scared?" asked Mohn. Harry recounted when he was surrounded by angry Mightyena he was then on the roof to the pokemon school. "So i can do magic?" asked Harry.

"Yes, so can we Harry" said Daphne.

"Why didn't you tell us, we would have understood" said Lillie.

"Im sorry Lillie but the Statue of Secrecy keeps us from telling those unaware of the magical world. Because a long time ago. Mudane people feared the magicals and hunted them down." said Mohn.

"You mean like the Salem Witch Trials?" asked Harry.

"Exactly," said Lusamine.

"but i don't get one thing. How did you know me mrs. greengrass?" asked Harry looking at Iris. Mohn and Lusamine looked at each other and nodded. "Harry you asked us why you didn't have blonde hair like us right"

"Yeah?"said Harry.

"Thats because we aren't related by Blood. We adopted you" said Mohn. Harry went wide eyed to what he heard. Lillie and Gladion also went wide eyed after just hearing that. "But who are my real parents,didn't they want me?" asked Harry on the brink of tears.

"Of course they did, they loved you very much" said Iris pulling out a photo and handed it to harry. Harry took a good look at the photo and he felt his heart go. The man in the picture had black hair and a older face like him and the women with dark red hair and her emerald eyes like him. "are they my real parents?" asked Harry looking at the photo.

"Yes. There names are James and Lily Potter, you were their light in the dark times." said Iris

"Dark times?" asked Gladion.

"Magical Britain was at war before you kids were born. A Dark Wizard by the name of Lord Voldemort and his followers was at war with Albus Dumbledore. The leader of the light. Your parents fought for the light as apart of Dumbledore's order of the phoenix. Your parents fought agianst him three times and lived. That was until you were born and they went into hiding. But voldemort found them and Killed them on Halloween 1981." said David.

Harry had tears going down his face. Lillie was holding her brother as David continued "We don't know why they went into hiding but Voldemort also tried to kill you."

"M-Me? V-Voldemort tried to kill me?" asked Harry.

"Yes, but somehow, Lily did something that protected you from voldemort and destroyed him. Your the Boy-Who -Lived." said David.

Harry let the information sink in as he stared at the photo. His pokemon nuzzled their trainer feeling his sadness "Clara brought you to us as we were stated in their will that guardianship was to come to us." said Lusamine.

"I remember being on someone's porch and Clara was there." said Harry.

"Before we can even find you. Dumbledore claiming to be your magical guardian took you and dropped you off at your mothers sister. The Dursleys. I am glad Clara got you before they did. Petunia hates anything to do with magic." said Iris remembering Lily talk about Petunia.

"Does that mean i can still call you mom?" asked Harry looking at Lusamine. "Of course, we love you as our own child" said Lusamine hugging him.

"Thats right kiddo, we'll never leave you" said Mohn ruffling his messy hair.

"You will always be my baby brother" said Gladion.

"And my best friend" said Lillie. The Aether family shared a family hug and it was silent. the family broke apart as Lusamine then handed her two children their letter. Harry saw the envelop had a H on the crest followed by a lion,snake, Badger and raven. he opened it and he read.

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

 **"Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore"(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,"Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

 **"Dear Mr. Potter,**

 **"We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.;"Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**

 **"Minerva McGonagall**

 **"Deputy Headmistress"**

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

 **"UNIFORM**

 **"First-year students will require:**

 **1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

 **2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear"**

 **3\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)**

 **;"Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.**

 **"COURSE BOOKS: "All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

 **"The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)"by Miranda Goshawk/**

 **"A History of Magic"by Bathilda Bagshot**

 **"Magical Theory"by Adalbert Waffling**

 **"A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration;"by Emeric Switch**

 **"One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi"by Phyllida Spore**

 **"Magical Drafts and Potions" by Arsenius Jigger**

 **"Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them"by Newt Scamander**

 **"The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection;"by Quentin Trimble**

 **"OTHER EQUIPMENT"**

 **One wand**

 **One cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

 **One set glass or crystal phials**

 **One telescope**

 **"Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.**

 **"PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN**

 **BROOMSTICK"**

 **Yours sincerely,**

 **Lucinda Thomsonicle-**

 **Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions**

 **End letter**

"Hogwarts?" asked Lillie after reading her letter.

"yes, Harry's parents went to this school just like we did, its a place where you can learn how to control your magic and to become a trainer." said David.

"it's up to you Harry, Lillie if you want to go to Hogwarts." said Lusamine. Harry was in deep thought before he said. " i want to go, i want to learn to use magic just like my parents."

Lusamine and Mohn smiled at him as Lillie said "where he goes, i go as well"

"Pew?" asked Nebby appearing from the bag. Lillie showed them Nebby earlier and mohn said it was a Cosmog. a very rare psychic type pokemon. "in a few days, we will go to Diagon Ally to get your books and things you will need for Hogwarts." said Mohn.

"and Lily instructed me to get you an inheratence test done for you." said Lusamine.

"okay mom" said Harry as David said. "in the meantime. enjoy your island challenge."

"Daddy can we partake in the island challenge too?" asked Daphne/

"Sure sweetheart." said David.

"Awesome!" said the four before they high fived. "We better return to our hotel room." said Iris as the greengrass family stood up. "you can tell my pilot to have you drop you all off." said Lusamine. Harry and Lillie said to their friends they will meet up with them at Kukui's house tomorrow at dawn. after they left Harry went to his room and laid down. the photo still in his hand as his pokemon laid down beside him. "You guys i want to make my real parents proud of me.i want to become the best trainer and the greatest wizard that ever lived."

his pokemon agreed with him as sleep took him. Lillie felt sorry for Harry and she was in her nightgown. Nebby, Snowy, Cutie and Flower were all asleep on her bed. She couldn't beleive it that she wasn't related to harry at all. that he was adopted by their parents. "maybe we can be together after all...wait a minute, Harry is till your brother Lillie, get ahold of yourself" said Lillie to herself. She has a small crush on her brother and mentally cursed herself for it. after brushing her hair. she crawled in her bed and sleep took her. little did she know that Mother Magic has bonded them together along with another girl asleep in the hotel room.

 **end of chapter.**

 **So harry has learned of his heritage. should i include Lillie into Harry's Harem even though they had been raised together. what do you think of the pokemon they caught. next chapter will be them catching more pokemon followed by the Trial of Verdant Caverns.**

 **Harry- Litten(Male), *Rowlet(Male), Rockruff(Male), Shinx(Male), egg**

 **Lillie-Snowy-Vulpix(Female), Cutie-Cutiepie(Female), Nebby-Cosmog(unkown), Flower-Bulbasaur(Female),Jafar-Abra(male)**

 **Daphne-Piplup(Male), Ekans(Female)**

 **Tracy-Fennekin(Female),Rockruff(Female), Hawlucha(Male), Pikipek(Male)**

 **Blasie-Froakie(male), *Makuhita(Male), Rockruff(Male)**


	3. Trial at Verdant Caverns

The next morning harry woke up and he was greeted by his pokemon. They were eager for today to begin their training. After getting showered and dressed in his black and green tshirt and khaki pants. His shoes were on last as Hobbs came in his room. "Your parents are needing you in madam's office master Harry" said Hobbs.

"Thanks Hobbs." said Harry as he went to his mothers office. His pokemon followed suit as they entered his mother's office. He noticed David was in the room along with Daphne and Lillie. "Is everything alright mom?" asked Harry.

Lusamine was holding a parchment and she said "This came in from Gringrotts."

She handed him the letter and he took a look at it.

 **"We at gringotts congratulate the soul bonding of Harry James Potter and Lillie Alicia Aether. Mother Magic herself has blessed your union to become one. "**

 **Ragnok-King of the Goblins and head director of Gringrotts**

"What does this mean?" asked Harry after reading the letter.

"It means that your practically married to Lillie in the eyes of the magical world." said David.

"What!, but she's practically my sister. We were raised together!" said harry a bit freaked out. Lillie did the best thing to calm him down and she sat on his lap and kissed his cheek making him stop. "I know Harry, but i have a confession. I've had a bit of a crush on you for a long time. I was afraid to tell anyone." she said.

"But," began Harry.

"Harry if there is one boy i would ever trust with our daughter is with one we raised as our own son/" said Mohn.

Harry looked at Lillies green eyes. Hers reminded him of a dark green forest. He also had a confession. He loved Lillie as well but was afraid to tell anyone. "Okay what do we do about this?" asked Harry.

"Well take this slow for now" said Lillie.

"And then there's this as well" said David revealing another letter. He handed it to harry as he read the letter.

 **""We at gringotts congratulate the soul bonding of Harry James Potter and Daphne Orphelia Greengrass. Mother Magic herself has blessed your union to become one."**

 **Ragnok-King of the Goblins and head director of Gringrotts**

"A double soulbond is very rare in our world. I never would have believed it to happen. The last time this happened was during the age of Merlin himself." said David.

"But we just became friends," said Harry.

"I know thats why i am discussing a betrothal contract between you and Daphne. To protect your bonding/" said David.

"Daphne i am sorry about this, i didn't want this to happen" said Harry.

"It's okay harry," said Daphne as she kissed his other cheek. "We'll work this out together."

"Thats right" said Lillie.

"Okay," said Harry as Lusamine smiled at the three. "You three better get going. Your other friends are waiting for you at Kukui's House, we will began writing the contract between you and daphne"

"Okay well see you later" said Lillie as she looked at Nebby. "Nebby can you teleport us to Kukui's House?"

"Pew?" said Nebby as Nebby used Teleport and they were at Kukui's house. Their friends were waiting on them. "Hey sis what did Daddy want with you?" asked Astoria.

"Daddy will tell you later Tori" said Daphne as Kukui came outside with his Rockruff. "Alola everyone."

"Alola" they greeted.

"So you're going to attempt your first Trial today is that right?" asked Kukui.

"That's right professor." said Blasie when it got dark out. Everyone looked up to see a Solar Eclipse. Then in less than a minute did the Eclipse go away

"Was a solar eclipse forecast for today? Ah, well. It must be some kind of good omen, yeah!" said Kukui

"What do you mean by that professor?" asked Tracy.

"A long, long time ago, Alola was cloaked in darkness, yeah... But people say that's when Alola's people and Pokémon blasted all that darkness away with light! And they also say that was why people started gathering Z-Crystals, and that custom turned into the island challenge." said Kukui.

"Indeed and we owe part of that legend to the legendary pokemon. Solgaleo, Lunala and the brightest of them all. The Blinding One" said Hala as he came over to them with Hau.

"The Blinding One?" asked Blasie.

Hala explained to them all the legend of the Blinding One. "A long time ago. Our region was just born and all our ancestors can see was darkness. But then a bright light came out of nowhere and three powerful pokemon appeared. The Beast of the Sun, Solgaleo, The Beast of the Moon Lunala and the one who shown the brightest of them all is the Blinding One. The three pokemon rain down light upon our region for days until the Blinding One became Black. To aid their ally. Solgaleo and Lunala gave the Blinding One some of their Light and the Blinding One took off to a hole in the sky. Never to be seen again" said Hala. He pointed to a statue of Blinding One. It appeared to be a dragon with four wings. Many tourists and locals pass by it.

"Amazing story grandpa" said Hau.

"Now i was able to make you all A Z-Power Ring" said Hala as he handed the five trianers their new item. Harry saw that his was Black. Lillies was white, Daphnes was icy blue, Blasies was dark green and Tracys was Dark Red. "Thanks alot Kahuna" said the five.

"Your first trial is taking place at Verdant Caverns on Route Three. The Trial Captian is awaiting you all." said Hala as he bid them all farewell.

"I'll see you guys later" said Hau as he took off towards Route Three. "We better head out as well." said Harry when his egg began to glow. "No way, your egg is about to hatch" said Astoria as harry removed the egg from the incubator. Everyone waited in anticipation as the egg hatched into a yellow Charmander. "It's a Charmander!" said Lillie. The newborn charmander opened its eyes and saw Harry. "Hi Charmander, welcome to the world." he placed a hand on the lizard who smiled. "Charm"

Rotom scanned the fire lizard. _"Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon. When the tip of Charmander's tail burns brightly, that indicates it's in good health."_

"Wait a minute, arn't charmanders suppose to be orange?" asked Blasie as Harry was petting his new pokemon who was smiling.

"Then it must be a Shiny pokemon like my Rowlet" said Harry, his pokemon were out greeting the newborn pokemon. "Here charmander i got to catch you in this" said harry as he activated his pokeball. Charmander tapped the pokeball with his hand and was sucked into it. The pokeball ding as he was captured. Harry released Charmander from his pokeball as Rotom scanned his moves. " _Gender, Male, Ability Blaze, Moves Scratch, Growl, Ember and the egg moves Dragon Dance, Dragon Rage, Dragon Rush and Focus Punch"_

"Wow that's amazing Charmander" said Harry looking at the baby pokemon. "Mander" said Charmander.

"Let's get going guys" said Tracy as harry recalled them all except for Charmander. Harry and them walked though Hau'oli City until they came to Route 3. "Kukui said theres a pokemon center near the Caverns." said Lillie. After battling a few trainers on the route and their pokemon getting experience. The group was getting closer to Verdant caverns. "Were getting closer to our first trial." said Blaise

"I wonder how the trial will go." asked Daphne when they heard three familiar voices. "Yo yo, its those kids again from the other day"

The group looked to see the team skull grunts from the other day. Tulip, zipp and Rapp. "not you three again" said astoria.

"Well well, we can make this an easy steal" said Rapp as she sent out her Zubat. Tulip sent out his Salandit and Zipp sent out his Garbodor. Harry was about to send out Shinx when Charmander stepped up. "Charm" said Charmander.

"Alright then, this will be our first battle charmander." said Harry as Blaise sent Froakie and Lillie with Flower. "Salandit use Flame Burst!" said Tulip. Salandit fired flame burst from its tail. "Froakie use Water Pulse!" said Blasie. Froakie fired his water pulse attack which canceled out the flame burst. "Flower use your Vine Whip attack!" said Lillie. Flower used her vine whip attack and smacked Garbodor. "Zubat use Leech Life!" said Rapp. Zubat came in with leech life and bit down on Flower. "Flower are yo alright?" asked Lillie.

"Bulba!" said Flower.

"Charmander use your Scratch attack on Salandit!" said Harry. Charmander used his scratch attack on Salandit. Salandit responded with Venoshock poisoning Charmander. "Oh no he got poisoned!" said Tracy.

"Froakie help out charmander!" said Blaise.

"Froakie!" said Froakie as he formed a blade of white energy. He landed a direct hit on Salandit and Salandit crashed into Zubat and Garbodor. "What move was that?" asked Blasie.

 _"Froakie has just learned to use Cut._ " said Rotom.

"Alright Froakie!" said Blasie

"Froa,Froakie!" said Froakie. Charmander although poisoned wasn't giving up. He was glowing red as his tail burned intensely. "It's Blaze. So Charmanders fire type attack power is increased." said Rotom. Charmander opened his mouth as a blue orb was formed. "Go for it Charmander, Dragon Rage!" said Harry. Charmander fired his dragon rage attack which hits the grunts pokemon. All three of them fainted and team skull recalled their pokemon. "You'll be sorry for this!" shouted Zipp as they rode away on their bikes. "We better get you to a pokemon center Charmander" said Harry as he picked up the fire type. The friends hurried to the pokemon center little did they know someone had witnessed their battle. They made it to the pokemon center. Nurse Joy was at the counter with her pokemon assistants Blissery and Comfey."Nurse Joy can you take a look at our pokemon. My Charmander got poisoned by a poison type" asked Harry.

"Sure no problem. It's my job after all" said Joy as the group put their pokeballs on trays and she took them into the back. They went to eat breakfast and by the time they finished breakfast. Nurse Joy had their pokemon all healed. "There you go, your pokemon are in tip top condition." she said.

"Thanks" they said as they went back to their table to feed them the pokemon their breakfast. They watched as they played except for Litten who lazily took a nap on Harry's lap. 'I can't wait for our first Trial" said Lillie. She was ready to use a Z-move with her pokemon. "I wonder who the trial captain is?" asked Tracy.

"That would be me" said a boys voice. The group looked to see a tan individual with light pinkish hair. On his shoulder was an Eevee.

"Greetings. Captain Ilima at your service.i watched your battle against Team Skull and i am very impressed. I can't wait for you all to take my Trial" said Ilima as he headed for the door. "I will be waiting for you at the entrance to Verdant Caverns."

He left the center and they group recalled their pokemon. Lillie was holding Snowy as Rowlet was on harry's shoulder. Froakie was on Blaises Head. Piplup was in Daphne's arms and Litten followed alongside them as they walked though route 3. Nebby was looking at its surroundings from Lillie's bag. That was until they came upon some rocks and atop on one was a blue pokemon. "Rotom whos that pokemon?" asked Tracy.

Rotom scanned the pokemon. " _Bagon, the Rock Head Pokémon. Because Bagon dreams of being able to fly, it regularly practices by leaping from cliffs."_

"A Bagon, sweet, i always wanted one" said Blaise as he sent out Rockruff to battle Bagon. Bagon responded with Headbutt towards Rockruff. Blaise had Rockruff dodge it and use tackle. Bagon got hit by Rockruff's tackle attack before it used Fire Fang and bit down on the rock type. Rockruff's tail got caught on fire as he ran around before putting the fire out. "Rockruff use your rock throw attack!" said Blasie. Rockruff formed his rock throw attack and tossed them towards Bagon. Bagon took a full hit on the attack as it crashed into a rock. Blasie tossed a pokeball at Bagon and caught the dragon type. "Nice!" said Blasie as Rockruff returned with his new catch, "Atta boy Rockruff." He said petting his pokemon. "Ruff!"

After Blasie caught bagon did they finally arrive to Verdant Caverns with Daphne catching a female salandit. Waiting for them was Ilima. Once they approached him he said. ""Let me formally welcome you all to Verdant Cavern! I am your captain, Ilima. Allow me to explain the basics of my trial."

"alright" said the group awaiting instructions.

"First you must defeat the pokemon living inside this cave. Then reach the pedestal deep within the cave... and collect the Z-Crystal there! You'll need to be completely in sync with your Pokémon to succeed." began Ilima.

"Okay sounds easy enough" said Daphne.

"Oh dear! And there's one more thing I forgot to mention." began Ilima.

"Okay what?" asked Harry

"Many strong Pokémon make their home in this cave, but one stronger and more fearsome than all the rest, known as a Totem Pokémon, also resides here! It will be the greatest obstacle you face as you attempt to clear my trial!" said Ilima

"Okay now that might be a problem but we can handle Lillie

"By the way, until you clear the trial, you will not be able to catch Pokémon in Verdant Cavern." asked Ilima.

"Then if you are all ready. Then proceed into the Caverns" said Ilima.

The five trainers followed Ilima into Verdant Caverns. Verdant caverns was a dark and lush cavern with several caves. Astoria stood alongside Ilima as he said "Totem Pokemon, you have challengers, come forward when you are ready.

"Yun! Gun,Rat,Cate!" screeched four pokemon as they appeared from one cave. Yungoos, Gumshoo, Ratata and Raticate. "Whoa are those Rattata and Raticate?" asked Blaise

"Allow me to scan them." said Rotom. " _Rattata and its evolved form, Raticate. The Mouse Pokémon. A Dark and Normal type. When they band together, they steal food from people's homes. Long ago, they came here to the Alola islands aboard cargo ships, and eventually grew into the Pokémon we see today. The numbers of Rattata and Raticate eventually grew so large that Yungoos and Gumshoos were brought in from a different region to chase them off."_

"Wait i remember reading in a book that the ratata and yungoos are rivals." said Lillie.

"That is true Lillie but i raised these pokemon myself and they have no quarrel with each other." said Ilima as a bat like pokemon appeared. "Whos that pokemon?" asked Astoria.

 _"Noibat, the Sound Wave Pokémon. Noibat can cause damage as well as create hearing problems for its opponents by emitting different sound wave frequencies."_ Rotom scanned the pokemon. Noibat took its place on the battlefield as did Rattata, Raticate, Gumshoo, and Yungoos.

"Alright Makuhita i choose you!" said Blasie releasing Makuhita. "Lets go Fennekin" said Tracy.

"Ekans i choose you!" said Daphne

"Litten i choose you." said Harry. The five pokemon were ready for battle. "Ekans use Wrap Attack!" said Daphne.

Ekans shot forward and used Wrap on Ratata. Ratata responded with bite making ekans flinch but he didn't let go. "Fennekin use ember!" said Tracy. Fennekin fired her ember attack towards Raticate. Raticate took the attack head on before using Super fang towards the fox. "Makuhita use Force Palm on that Raticate!" said Blaise.

"Maku!" said Makuhita as he used Force Palm on Raticate. Raticate was sent back a bit as it was covered in electricity. "It's paralyzed, Finish it off Trace!" said Blaise as he was focusing on Gumshoo. Fennekin took in a deep breath and fired a Flamethrower attack towards Raticate. Raticate wasn't expecting a flamethrower as it fainted from the attack. "Fennekin!, you learned Flamethrower!" exclaimed Tracy as she picked up her starter. "Fenn!" smiled Fennekin.

Ekans finished off Ratata with another wrap attack. "Great job Ekans" said Daphne as her pokemon curled around her. "Ekanssss" said Ekans.

Litten and Noibat was locked in a tight battle. Noibat knew the move Acrobatics, Supersonic, and tackle. "Litten use fury attack!" said Harry.

"Meow!" said Litten as he landed a direct hit on the bat pokemon. Noibat wasn't giving up as it let loose another Supersonic attack. Litten dodged the attack as the supersonic hits a few rocks. The rocks began to fall down towards the two pokemon. "Litten!, Noibat look out!" shouted Harry as he ran towards them. He grabs the two pokemon as the rocks headed for them. He manage to get them out of harm's way as the rocks. "Oh God, Harry are you alright?" asked Lillie. Snowy had manage to defeat the yungoos that came from the cave beside them,

"Im good" said Harry before he looked at the two pokemon in his arms. "You okay Litten?, Noibat?"

"Meow" said Litten with a smile. By doing that harry had earned the fire cats loyalty forever. Noibat was puzzled this human would risk his own life for his pokemon. This boy had to be special. Ilima smiled at harry seeing how harry loved all pokemon. Hidden in the bushes. Tapu Koko had witnessed it along with a Zygarde Core with a White Center. "Yes this boy is the very same one from those years ago" spoke the core.

"Z4, you must follow this boy, He is the only one who can restore Order in great Britain." spoke Z2 from afar.

"Very well, i shall join his team." said Z4 as he nodded to Tapu Koko.

A deep growl came from the cavern as Ilima said "The Totem Pokemon await for you.'

They followed Ilima to the back of the canyon. There they saw a pedestal full of white Z-crystals. "There" said Blaise as the five approach the pedestal until they heard. "RATICATE!"

"GUMSHOO!"

A Raticate and a Gumshoo landed in front of them. Both of them were larger than any other Raticate and Gumshoo. "The Totem Pokemon" said Ilima.

"Those are huge!" exclaimed Astoria. Rotom was taking pictures to add their data to his dataspace. Both Totem Pokemon glowed with Z-Aura as their defense increased. Above Rattata, Raticate, Yungoos and Gumshoos watched their leaders. "Let the battle begin!" shouted Ilima.

"Litten, i'm counting on you!" said Harry as the fire cat went on the field. Daphne decided to let Ekans rest and sent out piplup. Tracy and Blaise stuck with Makuhita and Fennekin as Lillie had Flower for this battle. "Alright let's split up this fight. Well handle Gumshoo and you guys take on Raticate" said Harry.

"Were on it" said Lillie as she, Tracy and Daphne went to fight Raticate leaving Gumshoo to him and Blaise. "Litten use Ember!" said Harry.

Litten launched his fireball towards Gumshoo only for the Totem Pokemon to use Sand attack to cancel out the fireball. "Smart that one" said Harry.

"Makuhita use arm thrust!" said Blaise. Makuhita hits Gumshoo with a few arm thrusts before Gumshoo grabs a rock and smacks the fighting type into Litten. "You two okay?" asked Harry.

"Maku!, Meow!" said the two.

The girls and their pokemon were doing any better than them. Raticate was too big for Flower to wrap her vines around and Raticate used the advantage with super fang and tackle. "Alright girls i got a plan." said Daphne.

"What's the plan?" asked Tracy.

"Tracy and me will have Piplup and Fennekin flank it and Lillie, you have Flower go head to head with Raticate." said Daphne.

"Got it" said Lillie and Tracy. "Flower use Tackle Attack!" said Lillie. "Bulba!" said flower running towards Raticate. Tracy and Daphne had Fennekin and Piplup running to the sides to flank the Totem Pokemon. Raticate was only focused on Flower when Lillie said "Go for it!"

"Piplup use Bubblebeam!" said Daphne

"Fennekin use Flamethrower!" said Tracy. Fennekin and Piplup fired their attacks towards Raticate. Raticate took damage from the two moves before Flower tackled the Totem pokemon in the stomach. "Flower use Vine Whip!" said Lillie. Flower smacked Raticate with her vine whip attack as Fennekin and Piplup combined their Flamethrower and Bubble Beam attack. Raticate fell down with swirls in its eyes. "The Totem pokemon Raticate is unable to battle." said Ilima.

"You were Great Flower" said Lillie petting Flower earning a smile from the grass and poison type. Daphne and Tracy were hugging their starters as an explosion was heard. The girls look back to harry and Blaise as they were still battling Gumshoo. "Makuhita use Force Palm!" said Blaise. Makuhita landed another force palm attack on Gumshoo. Gumshoo was using bind as he charged up more energy. "Litten use Ember!" said Harry. Litten fired another fireball and it hits Gumshoo. Gumshoo took the attack before he formed a white sphere. "Here comes bind Harry!" shouted Blaise.

"Dodge it!" they shouted. Litten and Makuhita dodge the bind attack just in time. Gumshoo made a motion for them to make their next attack. "I got an idea blaise," said Harry.

"I'm in for it" said Blaise. Harry whispered his plan to Blaise and he gave him a thumbs up. "Litten run around Gumshoo!" said Harry.

"Meow!" said Litten doing as he was told. Litten ran around Gumshoo and he kept his eye on the cat. "What's Litten doing?" asked Tracy

"He's Distracting Gumshoo so Makuhita can go in and finish it off" said Daphne.

"That's my harry" said Lillie cheering them on.

Gumshoo formed energy fangs as it prepared to use bite. "Dodge it Litten!" said Harry. Litten jumped out of the way before he formed a fire fang attack. He bit down on Gumshoos and made the totem pokemon flinch. " _Alright, Litten learned to use Fire Fang"_ said Rotom.

"Makuhita use Arm Thrust!" said Blaise. Makuhita went in and hits Gumshoos with Arm Thrust, Gumshoos fell down with swirls in his eyes. "The Totem Pokemon Gumshoos is unable to battle therefore this trial is complete!" said Ilima.

"We did it Litten!, we completed our first trial!" said a happy harry as he picked up the fire cat. "Meow!" smiled Litten.

"You guys were amazing" said Lillie.

"So were you girls" said Blaise as the five turn their attention to the Totem pokemon. Ilima had given them some reviver herbs before he said "I'm proud of you both. Rest well"

Gumshoos and Raticate went back into the cave as Ilima looked at them.

"For you all to be able to defeat the Totem Pokémon that I had trained up to such a powerful state... I don't know what I can say!" Working in harmony with your Pokémon, you have cleared the trial of Ilima! You're a phenomenal Trainer! Congratulations!, The Z-Crystal from the pedestal is yours now!" said Ilima.

Harry and his friends walked over and took a Z-crystal from the pedestal. It was a clear white crystal.

"What you have just received is the Normal Z-Crystal! It is known as Normalium Z!" Strike an elegant pose like this one... then you will be able to strengthen a Normal-type move by unleashing Z-Power!" said Ilima as he did the Normal Z-pose for them. "Now allow me to heal your pokemon"

He use some potion to heal their pokemon's injuries. "Thanks alot Ilima" said the group as the captain also said "and you are now allowed to catch pokemon here in the Caverns.

"Sweet we may have to come back here later at some point" said Astoria when she would take her trial. The group headed for the caverns unaware that the very same Noibat was following them. Hiding behind some rocks were the two same strangers from the other day. ""So that is what they call a Z-Crystal! It appears that Alola's mysterious Z-Crystals are received for overcoming trials, is that right?" asked the tall one

Wow! A Z-Crystal!" said the short one.

"Zossie stay focused." said the tall one.

"I know Dulse maybe we should go introduce ourselves to those kids" said Zossie.

"No chance, we have our mission." said Dulse as the two walk away from the caverns. Back at the pokemon center. Harry and Lillie were calling Lusamine. Kukui had caught up to them. "Im so proud of you two. You cleared your first trial" said Lusamine.

"And now you all can challenge the Kahuna for a Grand Trial" said Kukui.

"Hala uses Fighting types so i would recommend you all go catch a flying or psychic type." said Lusamine as she hung up the phone.

"That's not a bad idea, Well head out tomorrow but let's spend the night here at the pokemon center." said Blaise

"I'll go let Hala know to be preparing himself for a few Grand Trials." said Kukui as he left the pokemon center. Harry and his friends spent the rest of the day relaxing at the center and training their pokemon for the upcoming Grand Trial against Hala.

 **End of chapter.**

 **"Alright so were now through their first trial. Next chapter will be the Grand Trials and the chapter after that is Diagon Alley. harry, daphne and lillie have been soul bonded. sorry it it kinda sucks. i do apologies.**

 **Harry- Litten(Male), *Rowlet(Male), Rockruff(Male), Shinx(Male), *Charmander(Male)**

 **Lillie-Snowy-Vulpix(Female), Cutie-Cutiepie(Female), Nebby-Cosmog(unkown), Flower-Bulbasaur(Female),Jafar-Abra(male)**

 **Daphne-Piplup(Male), Ekans(Female),Salandit(Female)**

 **Tracy-Fennekin(Female),Rockruff(Female), Hawlucha(Male), Pikipek(Male)**

 **Blasie-Froakie(male), *Makuhita(Male), Rockruff(Male),Bagon(Male).**


	4. Grand Trial of Melemele

The next two days after their trial at Verdant Caverns was spent Training with their pokemon for the upcoming Grand Trial against Hala. right now Harry was in a mock battle against blaise with his newest capture Noibat. Turned out the little guy had followed him out of the cavern and wanted to join his team so harry caught him. Harry sent Shinx over to Kukui's so he can have noibat on his team. Blaise was using Bagon as well. "Bagon use Headbutt!" said Blaise

"Bagon!" said Bagon as he charged towards Noibat. "Noibat use Tackle!" said Harry. Noibat and bagon clashed with tackle and headbutt as the both of them were pushed back. "And that's it" said Daphne ending their small training. A murkrow was on her shoulder for it was her recent capture. She and Lillie went off to search for pokemon in the melemele meadow. Lillie had caught something she wanted to keep a secret. She was using it for her grand trial.

Tracy was training Pikipek and Fennekin . They had stayed at the pokemon center close to route 3. Daphne had also caught a Crabrawler that was very territorial over a berry tree. They were all ready for their grand trial. Kukui came for them and he lead them towards Iki Town. there Hala was waiting for them. A crowd of people have gathered to watch the grand trials. Lusamine, Mohn, David and Iris were sitting at the very front so they can see the trial. ""Congratulations on clearing your trials in the Verdant Cavern. Good work. I suppose you are here to battle the kahuna? You think you all are ready for me?" asked Hala.

"Yes Kahuna" said the five.

"Very well. As Kahuna of Melemele Island, then i declare this Grand Trials to begin!" said Hala as the torches were lit. up on a tree Tapu Koko and Z4 watched with interest.

"Which one of you will challenge me first?" asked Hala.

"I will" said Lillie stepping up on the battlefield. Everyone noticed that she was wearing a new outfit. Her hair was tied up in a single ponytail and she still had her pink backpack on her back. She told the others that this was her Z-Powered Form. "Thats my baby girl. Make us proud Lillie!" cheered Mohn. Gladion smiled as well from the other side.

"I will daddy" said Lillie.

"Since i have five trial goes, here is how my grand trial will work. This battle will be a one on one. You can only use your Z-move once so make it count" said Hala holding a pokeball. And my first choice is Poliwrath!"

Hala released a Poliwrath from his pokeball. "Poli!" shouted Poliwrath.

Rotom scanned poliwrath for Harry and them. " _Poliwrath, the Tadpole Pokémon. Poliwrath is an excellent swimmer and its powerful muscles make its attacks extremely effective."_

Lillie pulled out a Heal Ball and she kissed the pokeball. "Huggie! Trial Start!" She said tossing her Heal Ball. A pink and black bear pokemon appeared. "Bewear!" said Huggie.

"A Bewear!, Lillie caught a Bewear!" exclaimed Gladion.

"Whats a Bewear?" asked David.

"That's my que!" said Rotom as he scanned Bewear. _"Bewear, the Strong Arm Pokémon. A Normal and Fighting type. Bewear has extremely powerful arms, and it's very dangerous. It waves its arms in a friendly fashion, but this is a means of warning. Approach with caution."_

"How did Lillie catch one?" asked Blasie when a smaller bear appeared next to daphne. "Turns out we found her and her cub injured. We took care of them and they decided to come with us" said Daphne holding the bear cub. Rotom scanned it as well. _"Stufful, the Flailing Pokemon and the pre-evolved form of Bewear, Despite its adorable appearance, when it gets angry and flails about, its arms and legs could knock a pro wrestler sprawling, A touch from anyone except a known friend sends it into a surging frenzy. It's an incredibly dangerous Pokémon."_

"Stufful" cheered the cub looking at her mother. "Wear!" waved Huggie.

"Battle Begin!" shouted Kukui.

"Huggie use Brick Break!" said Lillie. Huggie charged forward with her brick break attack,

"Poliwrath use Poison Jab" said Hala starting the battle off. Poliwrath left fist glowed purple as it charged and clashed with Huggie's brick break. Both powerhouses were pushed back. "Poliwrath use water gun!" said Hala. Poliwrath fired his water gun attack towards Huggie. "Huggie use Focus Blast!" said Lillie. Huggie formed her blue orb and fired it at the water gun. Both attacks were canceled out. "Now time for your Egg move huggie, Thunder Punch!" said Lillie.

"What?" asked Hala. Huggie came charging with her left paw crackling with electricity. Poliwrath was hit by thunder punch. Poliwrath stargered a bit after getting hit by the super effective move. Hala laughed. "Well done Lillie, i am very impressed."

"Thank you sir" said Lillie bowing her head. "Poliwrath use Belly Drum" said Hala. Poliwrath began hitting its belly. "Belly Drum is a move that decreases the users health and increases attack power." said rotom.

"What is Hala planning?" asked Harry.

"Now its time i brought out my true power." said Hala as he raised his left arm. His z-power ring was on his left wrist. "He's getting ready to use his Z-move!" exclaimed Tracy.

"Here we go Poliwrath" said Hala as he activated his Z-Power Ring and the Z-Crystal in the slot. Hala and Poliwrath moved as one as he chanted ""My precious Melemele Island and Guardian Tapu Koko. Share your Will with the Island Kahuna" he punched the air several times before he finished the pose. "Now let us combine all our strenght!"

Brown like light went from him and into Poliwrath. "Huggie Brace Yourself!" shouted Lillie.

"All Out Pummeling!" said Hala as Poliwrath let loose orange fists towards Huggie. She took a hit from them as the Z-move was finished. The smoke cleared out and Huggie was still standing. She was breathing heavily. "Huggie took alot of damage from that Z-move but Hala has left himself wide open." thought Lillie before she said "Grab Poliwrath!"

Before Hala can counter her next move. Bewear grabbed Poliwrath and waited for Lillie's next command. "Now Brutal Swing."

Huggie tossed Poliwrath straight into the sky and Lillie activated her Normalium Z crystal. "Lets use our Z-move!" she said.

"Wear!" said Huggie standing behing her. Huggie and Lillie first held out their arms in an X position before bring them over their chests. then return them to the x position in front of them, before bring their arms to their sides, making the Nornal Z was full of Z-power. "I can feel, it, our power has become one." thought Lillie.

"Get Ready!, use Breakneck Blitz!" she shouted. Huggie charged towards Poliwrath who had just landed on the ground. Right before Hala can tell poliwrath to dodge. Poliwrath was hit by the full force of the Z-move. Poliwrath was knocked off the battlefield and crashed into a tree. Swirls were in its eyes. "Poliwrath is unable to Battle, There fore the victor is the challenger, Lillie Aether." said Kukui.

"Thats my baby" cheered Lusamine holding a camera.

Lillie was gobsmacked that she had won her grand trial. "Huggie, we won!" said Lillie happy for their victory. Huggie grabbed her in a bear hug as she laughed. Hala recalled Poliwrath to his pokeball. "Well done my friend. Return and rest" said Hala. He then approached Lillie who had been let down by Huggie. "You have done an amazing job raising your pokemon Lillie, as Kahuna of Melemele island. I give you this Z-crystal." said Hala as he held out a brown Z-crystal with a fist in the middle. "This is Fightinium-Z. After i battle your brother and friends, i will show you the pose to use the Fighting z-move" said Hala.

"Okay" said Lillie as she and Huggie went off the stage. She was surrounded by her family and friends. Huggie and Stuffy were beside the aether family as Blasie went next. "Now it's my turn"

'For this battle Mr. Zambini i will using this pokemon. Primeape!" said Hala releasing a Primeape. Primeape was ready for battle. Rotom scanned the new pokemon. _"Primeape, The Pig Monkey Pokemon. If you make eye contact with this evolved form of Mankey, it will chase you forever. "_

"That sounds a bit scary" said Astoria.

"Not to worry, my primeape won't attack you unless he is given a command." said Hala. "alright for this battle i will go with Bagon!" said Blaise releasing Bagon. "Bagon! Said Bagon.

"Battle Begin!" said Kukui.

"Bagon go in for a headbut attack!" said Blaise. Bagon ran towards Primeape with headbutt. Hala said "Primeape counter with Cross Chop!"

Primeape formed his attack and clashed with Bagon. Bagon was sent back after that attack. "You alright Bagon?" asked Blaise,

"Gon!" said the dragon type.

"Alright, use Flamethrower." said Blaise. Bagon spewed his flamethrower attack rowards Primeape. "Counter with Outrage" said Hala. Primeape used Outrage to block the attack before he manage to hit Bagon with the attack. Bagon flew in the air as Blaise caught him. "You alright Bagon?"

"Ba? Bagon" said Bagon as he hopped right back on the field. "A strong will within this one" said Hala as Primeape motioned for the dragon type to bring it on. Bagon focused as a ball of energy formed on his head much to everyone's surprise. 'Hey is that a new move?" asked Tracy.

'Yes, Its Zen Headbutt" said Kukui.

"Alright you learned Zen Headbutt. Let him have it Bagon!" said Blaise.

"Ba, Ba Bagon!:" shouted Bagon as he landed a direct hit on Primeape. Primeape took damage from the super effective move. "Excellent, now lets use our Z-move" said Blaise activating his normalium z. "Gon!" said Bagon as he and Blaise did the normal z pose like Lillie did and Bagon was full of Z-power. "Breakneck Blitz!" shouted Blaise as Bagon charged towards Primeape. Primeape was hit by the full force of the Z-move and fainted from the attack. "Primeape is unable to battle. Therefore, the victor is Blaise Zambini of Rome." said Kukui.

"Alright, way to go Bagon!" exclaimed Blaise as Bagon gave his trainer a peace sign. Hala recalled his pokemon to his pokeball. 'Excellent work my friend, well done." said Hala. Hala approached Blaise with a Fightinium-Z crystal. 'Here you go Blaise, as a token for defeating me is the Fightinium-Z crystal."

"Thanks Hala" said Blaise taking the crystal and getting off the stage and Tracy went next. "Now for this battle. Go Crabrawler!" said Hala releasing a Crabrawler.

"Pikipek, lets go!" said Tracy releasing Pikipek.

"Battle Begin" said Kukui.

"Pikipek use peck!" said Tracy starting the battle. Pikipek went in with her beak glowing. "Crabrawler use Power Up Punch!" said Hala.

Crabrawler formed his power up punch and landed a direct hit on Pikipek. "Pikipek are you okay?" asked Tracy.

"Pek!" said Pikipek.

"Alright use Bullet Seed!" said Tracy.

Pikipek fired her bullet seed attack at crabrawler who took damage from the attack. "Use Leer Crabrawler." said Hala. Crabrawler used leer to lower pikipeks defenses. "Now use bubblebeam" said Hala.

Crabrawler fired bubblebeam towards Pikipek. "Dodge it and use peck!" said Tracy. Pikipek dodged the bubble beam attack and formed her peck. "Power up punch!" said Hala. Crabrawler and Pikipek clashed with their attacks. Both were pushed back as Crabrawlers attack power was increased. "Can you still battle Pikipek?" asked Tracy.

"Pek" said Pikipek before it glowed blue much to everyone's confusion. "Whats going on with Pikipek?" asked Astoria.

'It's evolving." said gladion. Just as Gladion said. Pikipek evolved into its second stage. Trumbeak. Trumbeak was a bit bigger than pikipek Rotom scanned the newly evolved bird. _"Trumbeak, the Bugle Beak Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pikipek. It attacks its opponents by firing seeds stored in its beak."_

"Wow a Trumbeak." said Tracy.

"Trum, Trumbeak" said the newly evolved Trumbeak. "Lets show hala your new power, Bullet seed lets go" said Tracy. Trumbeak fired her bullet seed attack which crabrawler blocked. "Now use peck!" said Tracy,

Instead of using peck. Trumbeak used Drill Peck which did more damage to Crabrawler. "Wow that was Drill Peck." said Rotom.

"Sweet a new move. Trumbeak use Drill Peck Again!" said Tracy. Trumbeak used Drill Peck again which knocked out Crabrawler. "Crabrawler is unable to battle. The victor of this grand trial is Tracy Davis." said Kukui.

"Way to go Trumbeak!" said Tracy as Trumbeak landed on her shoulders. "Trum,Trumbeak" said Trumbeak with a smile. Hala recalled his Crabrawler into his pokeball. "Good work my friend, rest well" he said before approaching Tracy with a Fightinium-Z crystal in his hand. "Here you go ms Davis, your Fightinium-Z Crystal for completing your grand trial."

"Thanks Hala" said Tracy accepting the Z-crystal before she let Daphne take her place with her Murkrow. "For this battle, Miss Greengrass, i will be using Machop!" said Hala releasing a Machop. Rotom scanned the fighting type. _"Machop, the Superpower Pokémon. Machop have muscles that never tire no matter how much they exercise. Machop have enough strength to throw 100 average sized adults."_

"Sounds tough for a little guy" said Lillie.

"Battle start!" said Kukui.

"Murkrow use Haze!" said Daphne. Murkrow used Haze to cover the field in smoke. Hala calmly said "Wait for it to appear and use Cross Chop."

"Chop" said Machop. "Murkrow use Wing Attack!" said Daphne.

"Murkrow!" said Murkrow as she landed a hit on Machop with her speed. She was small and that was what daphne had planned. "I get her strategy. By using Murkrows small size and haze. She can have Murkrow attack quickly and get away without being spotted" said Harry.

"That's my sis for yah" said Astoria. The haze cleared away and Hala gave his counterattack. "Machop use Rock Slide."

Rocks appeared above Murkrow and She got hit by one of the rocks. "Thats not good, Rock slide is a rock type move and flying types are weak against rock types." said Tracy.

"Murkrow can you still battle?" asked Daphne.

"Krow!" said Murkrow as she did a barrel roll. "Alright then, use peck!" said Daphne.

Murkrow's beak glowed as she flew towards Machop. "Use Cross Chop" said Hala.

Machop and Murkrow clashed with their attacks sending each other back. "Murkrow time for your secret weapon, Sky Attack!" said Daphne.

"Krow!" said Murkrow as she formed her Sky Attack and headed straight for Machop. Murkrow hits Machop in the back which made the fighting type faint after getting hit. "Murkrows special ability is Super Luck" said Daphne as Murkrow landed on her shoulder. Hala laughed a bit. "Well done miss greengrass on studying the ability of your pokemon." he recalled Machop and thanked it for its hard work, Hala approached Daphne with a Fightinium-Z crystal in his hand. "Here you go miss Greengrass, one fightinium-Z for completing my trial." he said

"Thank you sir" said Daphne taking the crystal and she let Harry take her place. "Go harry!" cheered Lillie and Lusamine.

Hala then turned to his Hariyama.

"Alright Hariyama, then next battle is yours." he said.

"Hari." The Pokémon stated as it walked on the battlefield.

Once Hariyama was on the stage Rotom gave harry and his friends the information.

 _Hariyama, the Arm Thrust Pokémon. A Fighting Type. Hariyama's impressive bulk is actually all muscle. When its muscles are flexed, they are as hard as a rock. It is said that one hit from a Hariyama can send a 10-ton truck flying._

"Alright Rowlet i choose you" said Harry releasing Rowlet. He was ready to battle at last. "Battle begin!" said Kukui.

"Rowlet Leafage!" said Harry.

As Rowlet was about to unleash the attack, Hala made a quick counter.

"Hariyama, Fake Out." said Hala.

With surprising speed, Hariyama appeared in front of Rowlet, as it slammed down its hands together. This caused Rowlet to flinch, as it stopped the attack.

"Now use Knock Off." said Hala

Slamming its hand onto Rowlet, it sent the bird flying as he crashed into the ground."Rowlet are you alright?" asked Harry.

"Let!" said Rowlet waiting for his next command. 'Alright Rowlet use Peck!" said Harry.

Rowlet flew in with peck attack as Hala said. "Hariyama use Arm Thrust!"

"Dodge it Rowlet!" said Harry. Right before Hariyama can hit the small shiny bird. Rowlet dodged the Arm Thrust and hits Hariyama with Peck.

"Way to go Rowlet" said Harry.

"Let!" said Rowlet saluting him. "Well done Harry, i can tell you and your pokemon have formed a strong bond although it has been a few days." said Hala.

"Thanks Hala.' said Harry.

"But now it's time we ended this battle." said Hala revealing his Z-Power Ring.

"I agree Rowlet lets show him our Z-move." said Harry.

"Rowlet!" said Rowlet.

"Hariyama use Belly Drum." said Hala

Hearing Hala, Hariyama then began pounding on its stomach increasing his attack but lowering its health.

Once Hariyama was done powering up Hala began to use his Z-Move.

"I am the Kahuna, I make the wills of myself, Melemele, and Tapu Koko as one." Hala began said he lifted his right foot, a stomp it, before doing the same to his left foot, as his Hariyama mimicked his movements. "I am the Kahuna." Raising it arm over his head, he then brought in front of him, in an x-formation. He then began punching forward as he yelled out, "It is this moment when our strength combines into one." He finished with one final hard punch. The orange glow that surround Hala now made its way to Hariyama. While Hala was using his Z-Move, Harry began his Z-Move.

"Alright it's time Rowlet." Harry said, as his Z-Crystal glowed.

Harry first held out his arm in an X position before bring them over his chest. He then return them to the x position in front of him, before bring his arms to his side, then making a Z formation.

"I feel it, Rowlet and I are becoming one, and making use stronger than before." said Harry

"All Out Pummeling! Let's Go/Breakneck Blitz!" The two shouted.

As Hariyama fired several fist made of energy, as Rowlet plowed through them with a golden light trial behind him. Once all the fist were destroy, Hariyama clenched his fist, as he shot forward with a dark orange light follow behind him. The two Z-Moves collided, as they caused a massive explosion. From that explosion Hariyama flew off the stage as he crashed into the ground. As the smoke cleared it reveal Rowlet panting but still standing.

"Melemele's Kahuna Hala's Hariyama is unable to battle, which means the winner of Melemele Grand Trial is the challenger Harry Aether-Potter." Kukui then announced. Cheers went up as they all celebrated, Harry however picked up his starter with a smile. "We did it Rowlet!,We Won our grand trial" he said excitedly.

"Let!" cheered Rowler as litten joined them, Lillie and their friends joined him as Lusamine and Mohn came up on the stage with the Greengrasses. Hala recalled Hariyama to his pokeball. "Rest well my friend and well done." said Hala. He approached the group with a fightinium z in his hand

, Hala replied, "Thoroughly enjoyed, are splendid battle, . You, Rowlet, Daphne, Murkrow, Blaise, Bagon, Tracy, Trumbeak, Lillie and Bewear gave it everything that you had.

"Thank you very much sir." said the five trainers.

"As far as the Z-Move, it overflowed with the joy of accomplishment. I marvel on feeling your youthful, yet experience aura." Hala continued causing as to grin. "So as Melemele Kahuna, I hear by proclaim you all have passed the Grand Trial!"

Hearing this everyone cheer loudly.

"Congratulations everyone, looks like we're celebrating tonight" said Kukui.

"Alright!" Harry shouted, as his Pokémon cheered.

"Good for you, but please don't forget to take this." Hala added, as he took out an orange crystal with an image of a fist. "Your Fightinium-Z. As proof that you defeated my trial."

"Thanks Hala" said harry before Hala said. "And good luck at Hogwarts, hopefully you will learn much about your family"

Harry and Lillie went wide eyed to what they heard. He winked at them before he said. "Let the celebration begin!" said Hala.

Tapu Koko!"

Turning again, everyone was shocked to see Tapu Koko flying above them. Looking at Harry and his friends, Tapu Koko gave a nod of respect before taking off. Once everyone processed what happened. The party began and everyone had a great time. There was food, Music and mock pokemon battles. Harry even got to share a dance with Daphne and Lillie and Blaise danced with Tracy. By midnight. Everyone was heading to their homes. While the greengrasses, Blaise and Tracy went to their hotel. Harry and Lillie returned to their home with their parents and went straight for bed. Tomorrow they will be going to London to buy their school supplies for Hogwarts. little did Harry know that the Zygarde Core had hopped right into his pack without him looking

 **End of chapter.**

 **Okay that takes care of the Grand Trials of Melemele island. I plan to have Harry and his friends complete Akala before they have to go to Hogwarts.**

 **Harry- Litten(Male), *Rowlet(Male), Rockruff(Male), Shinx(Male), *Charmander(Male),Noibat(Male)**

 **Lillie-Snowy-Vulpix(Female), Cutie-Cutiepie(Female), Nebby-Cosmog(unkown), Flower-Bulbasaur(Female),Jafar-Abra(male),Huggie-Bewear(Female) Stuffie-Stufful(Female)**

 **Daphne-Piplup(Male), Ekans(Female),Salandit(Female),Murkrow(Female)**

 **Tracy-Fennekin(Female),Rockruff(Female), Hawlucha(Male), Trumbeak(Male)**

 **Blasie-Froakie(male), *Makuhita(Male), Rockruff(Male),Bagon(Male)**


	5. Meltan and the Potters Will

The next morning they all woke up early so they can prepare to go to Diagon Alley. They all made sure to have their pokemon box storage with them, it was a recent and new invention made by professor Oak. it was designed so that trainers can keep their pokemon on them as long as they use six in a battle. The machine will alert the pokemon league if anyone dares to go beyond the limit. Harry had Shinx inside the box for now and promised to let him out soon. At hogwarts Harry plans to find a perfect place for him and his friends to train their pokemon. The Aether Family were waiting on the Greengrasses to arrive. They appeared out of nowhere in a pop. "Hello is everyone ready to go?" asked David. Astoria was holding a strange bronze box with a red and blue light on it.

"Where did you find that box Astoria?" asked Harry.

"No idea, I woke up and it was there on the balcony." said Astoria holding the Box as she looked at it. Harry saw a strange insignia on the box and he placed his hand on it. A zap hit his hand as he pulled it back. "Ouch" he said holding his hand as the box opened. "What the Merlin?" asked Daphne as a silver metal like ooze came out. Lusamine and the other adults looked at the substance that came out. "What is this stuff?" asked Blaise picking up a golden nut. A black metal like ball appeared in the middle of the nut and it blinked at Blaise. Harry and them screamed as Blaise dropped the golden nut. The nut went on the silver metal as it formed into a tiny body with a red tail. The new creature looked at them all with a tilted look. "Meltan?"

The new pokemon moved around the Aether household until it made a squeak. Several more like it came out of the box., some a bit bigger and some a bit smaller than the one near it. "What are they?" asked Harry noticing one of them was eating a Spoon. The others were eating silverware as well. "Whatever they are, they sure love to eat metal so i'm assuming they are a Steel Type." said Rotom taking a few pictures.

"Can it be, the mythical pokemon Metlan?" asked David.

"Meltan?" asked everyone.

"Yes, there is a legend to Meltan. Meltan is said to be the very one who created all iron in the world and then vanished" said David. Two Meltans were on the chandelier swinging. "They look like there having fun" said Iris until one of them crashed into a wall. It had a smile as it continued to play. "Curious little buggers" said Mohn.

The one near Astoria waved at her with a smile as it climbed on her shoulder. "Daddy, can i take care of Meltan?" asked Astoria.

"i so no harm in that" said David with a smile.

"This would be a good idea and get ahold of Burnet. I found out what our new research is going to be on" said Lusamine with glee. She ordered Wicke to have a small area made for the Meltan and find scrap metal from the scrapyard. Astoria handed Lusamine the Box which she had two Aether Workers take to the Vault and guard it. With the one on Astorias shoulder. David pulled out a small worn out boot and he pointed his wand at it. "Portus"

The boot glowed blue as it was ready. "What spell was that?" asked Lillie. "Portus, it creates Portkeys which will teleport us to the designated area. I have set the portkey to take us to The Leaky Cauldron." explained David.

"Everyone grab the boot and well be heading out" said Iris. making sure their pokemon was in their pokeballs. Everyone grabbed the portkey. Harry and Lillie felt a tug and they was now inside a pub. Unfortunately Harry tripped on something and Blaise laughed with Meltan. "Ha ha very funny you two" said Harry standing up.

"My lord and lady greengrass, how are you doing this fine day" said the bartender.

"We are doing fine Tom, thanks for asking." answered Iris.

:'The usual Lord Greengrass?" asked Tom.

"No thanks Tom buying school supplies for my daughter and her friends." said David putting his hand on Daphne and Harry's shoulders. "Merlin's Beard, It's Harry Potter" said Tom. all the wizards and witches began shaking harry's hand making him very uncomfortable, Mohn not liking how they were sent out his faithful companion Kommo-o. Kommo-o roared at the magical folks. "Back off you lot. You all are scaring him," said Mohn. Kommo-o snorted at the magical folk of britain.

Rotom took that chance to scan the pokemon. " _Kommo-o, The Scaly Pokemon, When it howls after finishing off its prey, the metallic sounds of its celebrating comrades can be heard from all battles valiantly with its fists, which are armored in steel scales. Kommo-o specializes in uppercuts."_

"Thank you for your help Kommo-o" said Mohn recalling his partner. "Mo" said Kommo-o being recalled. By then Iris and Lusamine had the kids in the backyard. "Why does everyone think im famous for something my mom did" asked Harry.

"Because of Dumbledore." said Iris.

"Why?" asked Lillie

"Because everyone around here believe he is the next Merlin but i have no interest of ever following him. My Grandfather served with Dumbledore during the Grindelwald War and there is more to him than meets the eye" said David as he came in with Mohn. David pulled out his wand and tapped a few bricks on the wall as it began to move. The Bricks revealed an Alley full of Witches and Wizards shopping.

"Harry, Lillie, Welcome to Diagon Alley" said David as the group began walking though the alley. Harry and Lillie can feel so much magic in the air. Harry saw several kids looking at brooms in a window. "Check it out, the New Nimbus Two Thousand" said a kid.

"Daddy? Where do we go get money? I don't remember you and Mother bringing any cash" asked Lillie holding Nebby. Snowy was on her head. "There's where we are going guys" said Blaise pointing to a white marble building at the end of the alley. "Gringotts, the Wizarding Bank of the wizarding world. Run by Goblins and safest place for all your money." said Blaise. Harry and Lillie read the Engraved message on the door

 _"Enter, stranger, but take heed"_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed_

 _For those who take, but do not earn,_

 _"Must pay most dearly in their turn."_

 _"So if you seek beneath our floors"_

 _"A treasure that was never yours,"_

 _"Thief, you have been warned, beware"_

 _"Of finding more than treasure there."_

The guards nodded to them as they entered the and Lillie saw many goblins working at desks. At one of them was a man in his forties with brown hair. "There's my Father," said Tracy.

"Samuel" said David approaching the man. Samuel Davis looked at his friend. "David, how was Alola" said Samuel after greeting his daughter.

"Just fine but we ran into an old friend." said David.

Samuel Davis looked at Harry before he said. "It's an Honor to meet you Heir Potter"

"Same with you as well Lord Davis" said Harry. Daphne had began teaching Harry and Lillie how their world works. Harry learned that he was the Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter since he was the last Potter alive. Lillie was heiress of the Ancient House of Aether. Gladion had chosen the life of a pokemon trainer with Silvally.

"Tracy dear, time for you to take your Inheritance Test." said Samuel.

"Okay Father, I'll see you guys later" said Tracy before going with her dad towards a teller. "My mom gave me instructions to claim the headship to my house" said Blaise before going to another teller. This goblin had greyish skin. The Greengrasses and the Aether family approached a teller. "Good morning Stoneclaw," said David doing the talking.

Stomeclaw looked up from his work before he greeted. "And morning to you Lord Greengrass, how is it that Gringotts can assist you today."

"Young Mr. Harry Potter needs to see his Account Manager as well as take an Inheritance Test." said David.

Stoneclaw looked at Harry before he said. "Excellent, we have been waiting for when Harry Potter would come to us. Many times we have had to send away Albus Dumbledore because he tried to claim Guardianship over you."

David growled on hearing that as did the other three adults. "Griphook!" barked Stoneclaw.

A small goblin appeared right beside the family. "Yes Stoneclaw?" asked Griphook. He had black hair on his head.

"Take Mr. Potter and his group to see Bloodtooth" said Stoneclaw.

"Yes Sir" said Griphook as he bowed before motioning them to follow him. Griphook lead them through a hallway from the main hall until they came upon a door with a golden P on it. "Bloodtooth will see you all now" said Griphook.

"Thank you very much Griphook" bowed Lillie as they went inside. Griphook stood there surprised about the kind human. The group entered the office and sitting at a desk was a pale gobline with a red tooth. "Mr. Bloodtooth Sir, It's an honor to meet you" said Lillie,

Bloodtooth looked up from his paper and he gave her a grin. "And an honor to meet you Lillie Aether." He said.

"How did you know my name?" asked Lillie.

"Because of me" said the other goblin next to him. He had a gold crown on his head. "Your highness i wasn't expecting you to be here" said David.

"No problem at all Lord Greengrass, i told Bloodtooth i wanted to be here when Mr. Potter arrived." said Ragnok before he said. "Oh and Congratulations on the Soul bond Mr. Potter, Miss Aether and Miss Greengrass"

"Thank you your highness" said the three.

"Now how can Gringotts help you." asked Ragnok before he sensed something powerful was in the room. Looking at a small shelf he saw Z4. He didn't mutter a word but silently acknowledged the legendary pokemon. "

"My son wants to hear the Will of his late parents and i want an Inheritance test done for him and my daughter." said Mohn.

Bloodtooth opened a drawer on his desk and pulled out a scroll.. "Your mother instructed me to read you this will in the case of their deaths. Now without further ado, let the will reading begin" he said before reading the will.

 **Last Will and Testament of James Charlus Potter and Lily Marie Potter (nee Evans).**

 **We, James and Lily Potter declare this is our final will, forsaking all others written before this date. Before we get to the details, we wish to let you know why we have combined our wills. We are being hunted by the terrorist called Lord Voldemort. We have gone into hiding under the Fidelius Charm. We have chosen Peter Pettigrew, instead of Sirius Black, as our Secret-Keeper. The reason is that we know that Sirius would be the logical target. While Sirius keeps the death eaters busy, we should be safe under Peter's watch. However, if we're found and killed, we have provided for our son.**

 **To our good friend Sirius Black we leave one million Galleons, and the cottage near Newcastle.**

 **To our good friend Remus Lupin we leave one million Galleons and orders to buy a new wardrobe. We also leave him the cottage near Dover.**

 **To our good friend Peter Pettigrew should he not betray us to Voldemort, we leave one million Galleons and the cottage in France near Paris**

 **To Dumbledore, we leave to you nothing because of your sudden obsession with our son.**

 **To Lusamine and Mohn Aether, we leave you one million Galleons for your research funds.**

 **To Minerva Mcgonagall, i leave you my old Transfigurations book that contains my notes and spells.**

 **The rest of our estate, we leave to our son, who shall be given our will when he reaches eleven years of age. Inside the main vault, is a chest with all of our journals. Also in this chest, are several letters to our son. At fourteen, Harry will be emancipated and given the Head of the House ring. He will then take his active role in the government. We have also set up a trust fund for Harry, starting at age one. We deposited ten thousand galleons in the vault. Every year until his majority, another ten thousand will be added. Therefore, if it's not touched by the time he's eleven, he will have over one hundred thousand galleons in the account, not including the accrued interest, for his school years.**

 **As to guardianship of Harry James Potter, the following shall be the order of his guardians.**

 **Sirius Orion Black: a good friend and godfather to Harry**

 **Remus Lupin: a good friend**

 **Alice and Frank Longbottom: good friends, Alice is Harry's godmother**

 **Amelia Susan Bones: a good friend and coworker.**

 **David and Iris Greengrass: business associates to the Potter family, and good friends of the Potters**

 **Lusamine and Mohn Aether**

 **As of no order is our son to be given to my Sister the Dursleys at all, they have no love for magic or pokemon at all. At no time is Albus Dumbledore is to have magical guardianship of Harry or be allowed to hold the potter seats in the Wizengamot. .**

 **signed this day**

 **October the 1st 1981**

 **James Charlus Potter**

 **Lily Rose Potter (nee Evans).**

 **Witness**

 **Albus Dumbledore.**

"I knew it!" said David standing up from his chair. Everyone else looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What Daddy?" asked Daphne.

"I knew that Sirius Didn't betray James and Lily, It was Peter, I knew it!" said David as he knew it all along that the man was innocent. Sirius had taken the godfather ritual when Harry was born and he had witnessed it. Harry asked. "Who's Sirius?"

David and Iris looked at each other before David said. "He's your Godfather"

"My Godfather?" asked Harry as Iris nodded.

"Where is Sirius anyway?" asked Lusamine. She wondered where he was anyway. She had written to tell him they were coming with harry.

"He's in Azkaban. Everyone thought he was the Secret Keeper to the Potters. he was framed for killing them along with Peter Pettigrew and thirteen muggles." said Iris.

"And this will proves his was Peter who killed those muggles and lead Voldemort to James and Lily." said David as Ragnok had already flooed Amelia Bones. Amelia Bones was a middle age women with orange red hair and a monocle was on her left eye. "David, Iris what seems to be the problem."

"We have found evidence of Sirius's innocence." said David. Amelia looked at the Aether Family before she said. "It's been a long time Lusamine, Mohn."

"Yes it has Amelia" said Mohn. Ameila looked at Harry and Lillie before she said. "Mister Potter, Miss Aether, my name is Amelia Bones, and I'm the head of the DMLE or the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," she said as she held out her hand.

"Call me Harry, just Harry," Harry replied as he shook her hand.

"And Lillie for me ma'am" said Lillie.

"Then you two can call me Aunt Amelia" said Amelia as David handed her the will. She read the will before she said. "With this will, we can finally get Sirius out of Azkaban,I will push for a trial date as soon as possible."

"Thanks Ameila," said David as Amelia took a copy of the will and headed back to her office. She had alot of work to do.

Bloodtooth grabbed a small bowl and a knife from a corner of the office and placed it on the table. "Now for the inheritance Test" he said.

"What do i do?" asked Harry.

"Just give him your hand son" said mohn as Harry did what his dad wanted. Bloodtooth took the knife and cut harry's hand. Blood went into the bowl as thw water turn red. Harry looked at his hand and saw no cut. "Magical knife mr. Potter, automatically heals after cutting" said Bloodtooth dipping a peice of Parchment into the bowl. Bloodtooth read the paper before he handed the parchment to Harry. Daphne and Lillie read over his shoulder.

 **Parchment**

 **Harry James Potter-Age Eleven**

 **Parents James Charles Potter deceased, Lily Evans Potter (Alive)**

 **Betrothal contract- Daphne Alina Greengrass."**

 **Soulmates-Daphne Orphelia Greengrass,Lillie Alicia Aether,**

 **Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter,**

 **Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Black.**

 **Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor**

 **Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin/**

 **Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Peverell**

 **Heir of the Minor House of Evans.**

 **Abilities**

 **Parseltongue**

 **Animagus-Black Panther,Grey Wolf(black)**

 **Natural Occulums**

 **Charms Prodigy**

 **Transfiguration Prodigy**

 **Lightning elemental**

 **Fire Elemental**

 **Godric's Hollow, Ruins**

 **Potter manor**

 **Twelve Grimmauld Place**

 **Fifty Percent of Hogwarts.**

 **Twenty five percent of Daily Prophet.**

 **Zonko's**

 **End Parchment**

"my mom is alive?"whispered Harry. /But where is she?/

"Bloody hell," said Daphne until she heard her mother said "Daphne Ophelia Greengrass!, Language"

Harry handed Iris the parchment and the adults read it. "Bloody hell" said Iris."She's Alive!" Cheered lusamine.

"But where is she?" Asked David.

"No idea" said mohn.

"Mother Language!" Said Daphne playfully. David laughed as he ruffled her hair. "I can't believe my daughter is bonded with a boy who owns half of the school"

"Now for you my dear" said Bloodtooth as he repeated the process with Lillie. After cutting her hand with the knife. Bloodtooth pulled a parchment out of the bowl and he placed it on the table.

 **Parchment**

 **Lillie Alicia Aether (age 11)**

 **Parents-Lusamine Aether-Mother, Mohn Aether-Father**

 **Sibling-Gladion Aether-Brother,**

 **Heiress of the ancient and Noble house of Solorus,**

 **Heiress of the ancient house of Aether.**

 **Soulmate-Harry James Potter,**

 **Abilities,**

 **Ice elemental,**

 **Telekinesis(partner is Cosmog).**

 **Animagus-Grey Wolf(White fur),**

 **Natural Runes.**

 **Properties,**

 **Aether island,**

 **End parchment.**

Bloodtooth revealed a small box which contained several heir rings. "Take these rings." said Bloodtooth. Harry put all the rings on his fingers as they all merged into one. "Congratulations, Heir Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Peverell, Evans." said Bloodtooth.

"Please call me Harry." said Harry.

"As you wish Harry." said Bloodtooth chucked. All Potters hated being called Heir or lords unless it was during a meeting. "We need to go down to Harry's trust vault to get money for school supplies." said Lusamine

"But i don't have a key?" said Harry,

"For a small fee, we can make you a new one which won't take us a few minutes Harry" said Bloodtooth.

"Okay can you take the fees out of my trust vault?" asked Harry.

"That is fine with us" said Bloodtooth handing harry a small paper for him to fill out. Harry filled out the paper and minutes later, Ragnok returned with a new key.

"Here you go heir potter," said Ragnok.

"Thank you Ragnok" said harry. Ragnok barked for Griphook and ordered him to take them down to their vaults. They took the carts down and they all had smiles as they rode their cart down to Daphne's Vault so she can get money from her vault. After that they went to Harry's vault. "Key please?" asked Griphook as harry handed him the key. Griphook unlocked the vault as it opened. Harry looked to see several mountains of gold in the vault.

"You think your mom and dad wouldn't leave you with nothing did ya" said Iris as harry entered the vaults. Thanks to Daphne he knew the value of a galleon, Knut and Sickles. After grabbing a pouch full of galleons. They rode down to the Aether Vault that mohn had opened up years ago and grabbed galleons for Lillie. Harry asked Griphook if they can visit the Potter Vault because he remembered his mom and dad left him their journals and letters for him. Griphook took the cart down to the deeper levels of gringotts. Guarding the vault was a live dragon. "Oh boy" said Harry.

"All you have to do is allow the dragon to sniff your scent, if it smells your a fake it will burn you to death" said Griphook. Not liking that. Harry approached the dragon as it raised its head. Sniffing the air near harry. The dragon moved away from the vault door as he approached the door. "Now what do i do?" he asked.

"Just put your hand on the door for it has a blood rune on it. Only those who have the potters blood can open it." said Griphook. Harry put his hand on the door as he heard a lock clicking sound. He stepped back as the Vault opened up. Inside it was even more mountains of Gold, Weapons, armors, Spellbooks and trunks from those who came before harry. "Hey Lillie, Daphne, why don't you come with me?" asked Harry.

"I don't think that's a good idea Harry, Other people aren't allowed inside other families vaults." said Daphne. "Nonsense Miss Greengrass, as long as you have permission from him then you can enter the vault." said Griphook. "Well wait out here for you all" said Mohn as the three entered the vault.

"Wow" harry muttered looking inside the saw a trunk near one mountain. Harry took a better look and he saw a letter with his name on it. He picked up the letter and he read the letter.

" **My dearest Harry, if you are reading this letter then it means that we have passed onto the next adventure. How i wished i could have seen you grow up. Inside this trunk is our journals as well as your fathers notes on animagus. We were surprised when you suddenly turned into a black panther cub one day and it made your father happy. Your father and i also left you four pokemon inside the four pokeballs also in the trunk.**

 **The last item, Harry, I must warn you that there is possibly a prophecy about you. It was made before you were born and it could refer to you, or to Neville Longbottom. It goes like this:**

 **"THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES...BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES...AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT...AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES...THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES..." (HPOotP)**

 **Now, Harry, don't worry about anything. It doesn't mean it's you. It could also be Neville. If it is, please stay friends with him and support him. I loved watching the two of you play together when you were infants. Now, son, you are off to Hogwarts for your magical education. It will be lots of fun for you. When you get there, you will be led into the great hall, and your name will be called. You will go up and sit on a stool, and then a hat… called the 'Sorting Hat'… will be put on your head. The hat reads your mind, and looks at your character, to decide which of the four houses you will go into. The Hat will take your wishes into consideration, as well, as it decides what house you will be in.**

 **"There are four houses. They are Gryffindor (your father and my house) Ravenclaw , Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Each house has its own characteristics, so choose wisely. There is a book in the library on the four houses. It explains each house and their inner workings. Son, your father told me the other day… when I told him I was going to write this letter, just in case something happened… that you must learn Occlumency.**

 **What is Occlumency you ask? It is a way to protect your mind from others who would look through your memories, for a way to hurt you. I should let you know, Headmaster Dumbledore is one person who can do this. So, if you're alone with him, do not look him in the eyes until you learn it. David and Iris can help you learn this quickly should you be living with them.**

 **Also, take our family Grimoire, for the spells in it belong to you and our family. No one else is allowed to look at it, or touch it. It can kill them. So be very careful with it.**

 **Your loving Mother,**

 **Mum**

 **P.S. don't tell anyone that i told you about the sorting hat. No-one is suppose to know.**

Harry had tears down his eyes after reading the letter his real mom had written. She had loved him before her disappeared. He hadn't noticed that Lillie had hugged his shoulder as Daphne held his side. Harry saw another letter and he went to open it.

" **Hi prongslet, it's your Father James Potter, how you were my pride and joy the moment you was born. I was a prankster during my days at hogwarts with my friends Sirius, Remus, and Peter. We called ourselves the Marauders and each of us had a nickname. Why you asked is because Remus is a werewolf and to show our support for him. Sirius, Peter and i became animagus to run with him. I was named Prongs and i was a Stag. Sirius is Padfoot and his form was a Grim. a Magical dog and Peter was a Rat. we called Remus Moony since he is a werewolf.**

 **Don;t mourn over us son and make the potter family proud and continue the Marauders legacy. Don't prank the innocents and only prank those who deserve to be pranked..**

 **Love**

 **Dad.**

 **P.s. also can you deliver this letter for me to one Severus Tobias Snape. I never got a chance to apologise to him for being a git to him all those years ago.**

Harry looked at the two letters in his hand before he said "I will Dad, I will avenge your death and find you mom."

"And we will help you Harry" said Daphne

"Your not in this alone." said Lillie. Harry looked at the four pokeballs in the trunk and he decided to let them all out. "Come on out!"

The first pokemon to appear was a blue and black canine, The second was a turtle with a grass stem, the third was a white pokemon with a green head and the fourth was a silver leg with a red eye.

"A Riolu, Turtwig, Ralts and a Beldum" said Lillie as Rotom scanned them for harry. " _Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon. Riolu has the power to see and understand emotions like happiness and anger in aura waves. Gender male, Ability Inner Focus, Moves, Aura Sphere, Force Palm, Quick Attack, Counter and egg moves, Blaze Kick, High Jump Kick and Meteor Mash._

 _"Turtwig, the Tiny Leaf Pokémon. Its shell is made of earth and when it absorbs water, it becomes harder. Gender Female, Ability Overgrow, moves-Tackle, Synthesis, Razor Leaf and egg move Earth Power"_

 _"Ralts, the Feeling Pokémon. Ralts is the pre-evolved form of Kirlia. It can use the horns on its head to read human emotions. Ralts rarely shows itself to humans, but may occasionally approach when it senses positive or happy feelings. Gender Female, Ability Trance, Moves-Confusion, Double Team, Draining Kiss and the egg move Misty Terrain._

 _"Beldum, the Iron Ball Pokémon. Beldum floats by emitting magnetic waves from its body to repel the Earth's magnetic field. They launch their claws into cliffs where they sleep. Move- Take Down."_

"Wow Beldum a shiny pokemon" said Lillie as she petted the Iron Ball Pokemon. Harry knelt down to the four pokemon and he said. "Hi, i'm Harry, i m gonna take care of you all for now on"

The four pokemon instantly bonded with him as he recalled them to their pokeballs. Harry put them inside the pokemon box and he grabbed the trunk and handed it to Daphne. He saw the Family Grimoire on a pedestal and took the book. He also put that in the trunk as he exited the vault with a sheer determination to make his parents proud of him.

 **End of chapter.**

 **Alright this chapter covered gringrotts and the next chapter is shopping in diagon alley. Yes i have included Meltan and the pokemon box from Let's go into this fanfic.**

 **Harry- Litten(Male), *Rowlet(Male), Rockruff(Male), Shinx(Male), *Charmander(Male),Noibat(Male),Riolu(male), Turtwig(Female),Ralts(Female),*Beldum**

 **Lillie-Snowy-Vulpix(Female), Cutie-Cutiepie(Female), Nebby-Cosmog(unkown), Flower-Bulbasaur(Female),Jafar-Abra(male),Huggie-Bewear(Female) Stuffie-Stufful(Female)**

 **Daphne-Piplup(Male), Ekans(Female),Salandit(Female),Murkrow(Female)**

 **Tracy-Fennekin(Female),Rockruff(Female), Hawlucha(Male), Trumbeak(Male)**

 **Blasie-Froakie(male), *Makuhita(Male), Rockruff(Male),Bagon(Male)**

 **Astoria-Meltan(taken care of).**


	6. Shopping for School Supplies

Harry's group exited out of Gringotts as they now re-entered the busy street of Diagon Alley. They meet up with Blaise and his mother Samantha Zambini and her Greninja. "Okay so whats first on the list." said Lillie looking at their list of school supplies. "Trunks, then books, robes and Daphne wants to get a Cat at The Magical Menagerie." said Iris. Their first destination was Tamias Trunks and Storage. Inside the store were many trunks. The teller was a Woman in her mid thirties. "Welcome To Tamia's Trunks and Storage, my name is Trinity Tamia how can i help you?" asked Tamia.

"Yes we would like to purchase some trunks for school" said Mohn doing the talking. "We need five of your Seven Compartment Trunks."

""Of Course sir right away." said Tamia as she lead them to the back where she keeps the trunks. "Now these trunks come with A featherweight charm, Standard key locks and your name printed on the top edge of your trunk."

'We'll take them." said Mohn. After giving Tamia their names she did the work on the trunks adding the charms and their names. 'Okay Mr. Aether, your total today is going to be Five hundred galleons. twelve Sickles and one Knut." she said. he along with the other parents handed her the money to pay for the purchase along with an extra fifty Galleons for a fine job. The families exit Tamias shop and they decided to hit Flourish and Blotts for their books. Iris, Lusamine,, Samantha Zambini and Diana Davis went in with them to get their books. Harry growled a bit when he saw a fictional book about him called "Harry Potter and the Troll" a picture to what they think he would look like fighting a troll. Lillie and Daphne lead him away from the books as mohn asked David. "Who wrote those books?"

"No idea Mohn but i can get my best Solicitor on the case" said David.

Lusamine, Samantha and Diana came out of the store with their books in their bags. Lusamine also bought a book on occlumency for Harry and Lillie. Their next stop was Madam Malkins for their robes. Lusamine and Samantha took the girls in first while the boys waited on them. "They might take a while." said blaise jokely. Rowlet and Froakie were chilling when a Chipmunk looking pokemon came out of nowhere. "Chespin?" said Chespin.

"Chespin, why do you always run off like that" said a pudgy boy with short hair. A Z-Power Ring was on his left wrist along with a Green Z-crystal. Rotom scanned the new pokemon. _"Chespin, the Spiny Nut Pokémon. Chespin can flex the soft spikes on its head, making them so stiff and sharp that it can even pierce through stone."_

"Is this your Chespin?" asked Harry.

"Yeah," said the boy. Chespin waved at Froakie and Rowlet. "Ches, Chespin" said chespin greeting them."Froa,Let" said the two.

"Wow is that a Rowlet, Never thought i would see one this close" said the boy. "Let?" said Rowlet.

"Yeah, Rowlet's my partner." said Harry.

"Really, that's cool, a friend of mine gave me this for my Eleventh birthday when i was at Alola ." said the boy holding out his Z-Power Ring. His was light green. "Thats cool," said Blaise.

"Your friend wouldn't be Mallow wouldn't it?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, after all i want to learn from her about Grass Type Pokemon" said the boy.

"What's your name?" asked Blaise.

"N-Neville Longbottom" said the boy.

Harry remembered his mom's letter that this was his godbrother said "Nice to meet you neville. My name is Harry Potter."

His eyes went to his faded scar before he muttered. "Sorry"

"It's all good mate, i got a letter from my mom saying that we are godbrothers." said Harry.

"My gran told me that if i was ever to see you. I was to stick close to you since we are allies." said Neville.

"I know. Daphne has told me about the Potter Alliance." said Harry. The Potter Alliance was a very powerful political power made up of the Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter, Bones, Longbottoms, Greengrass, Davis, and Diggory. Thankfully before harry's parents went into hiding. They gave their votes to David. Mohn and David listened in on their conversation as they waited on the girls.

"I already got my robe and my wand." said Neville holding his wand out. "Although its my dads wand."

"What, Neville, why do you have Franks Wand?" asked david.

"My gran wanted me to use it." said Neville.

"That will not do, the wand chooses the wizard, As allies, we will get you your own wand." said David.

"But my gran" stuttered Neville.

"Don't you worry Neville," said Daphne coming out of the store with her mother. "My dad will tell her that you have your own dream of becoming a Grass Type master and master of Herbology."

"Thanks Daph" said Neville as Lillie and Tracy came out with their mothers. Lusamine and Diana looked at them as Mohn and David filled them in. while they talked. Harry and Blaise went inside to get fitted into their own robes. While Blaise was getting fitted by Madam Malkin. Harry got her assistant. f "I am Twil. How may I help you?"

"I need my Hogwarts robes, two winter cloaks; one with silver fastenings and one with gold, a set of dark, forest green dress robes and traditional black dress robes with the Potter crest on both, a pair of black dragonhide boots, 5 dress shirts in white, 5 in black, and two in dark green, 5 pairs of black slacks, and 3 plain black robes also with the Potter crest on them, all in the finest materials you have," Harry replied in a calm tone. He smirked in the inside. Daphne and Lusamine taught him well.

"Allow me a few moments to get your measurements Mr. Potter and then I'll need an hour to get everything ready. Would you like any charms placed on the garments?"

Harry consented to be measured and while that was going on he replied, "What charms do you offer?"

Twil ran him a quick list of charms, and he gave it a few seconds of thought before replying "Growing charms on the boots and slacks, and heating charms on the cloaks, Madam. I'll stop back in an hour."

Harry exited the store with Blaise as he noticed that David was arguing with an eldery women wearing a vulture hat. 'Augustus, you know that Neville cannot use Frank's Wand!. The wand chooses the master, you of all people should know this!" David argued.

"I do not like being talked to like that David" spoke Augustus. Luckily a privacy bubble was up and noone didn't bother, Z4 looked at them curious as it used his power to find out more. As the two adults argued he heard. "What would Alice and Frank say about you not letting their son make his own decision." spoke Iris. Z4 continued to listen in when he felt another core contact him

" _Z4, I have located the Boy's Mother"_ spoke Z3.

" _Where?"_ asked Z4. He felt sorry for the boy who was separated from his own mother and the other cores agreed to help him find his mother, they found it wrong to separate a mother and a child.

 _"She's in the america region. What do you want me to do?_ " asked Z3.

 _"If you can. Follow her and keep her safe. I will alert the goblins at once as well as the dark presence i felt in their bank_." said Z4 as he knew what had to be done. He glowed Green as he disappeared.

As for harry and his friends, they headed for their next destination which was Potages Cauldron and Apothecary shop for Cauldrons. Harry since he inherited his mother's skill in potions brought a Copper Cauldron since they last longer and spill less. He also bought scales, and several potion ingredients for his private storage room he plans to have in his trunk.. Once they purchased their stuff did they head for their next shop. The Magical Menagerie and Eeylops Owl Emporium. Everyone looked around the store as Daphne wanted a Cat. Harry looked around the shop until he was at a cage with a black with white underbelly King Cobra in it. He heard.

"Thissss place stinkssss. Sssstupid humanssss" Hissed the Snake.

Harry gasped as he didn't expect to understand the snake at all. He unaware replied. "We are not all stupid noble serpent" He hissed back at the serpent. Lucky for him nobody was near them. The cobra looked at him. " _A Speaker of the noble Tongue!, please free me from this place and I will become a faithful ssssservant."_ the snake spoke.

Harry nodded back at the snake before he saw a man approaching them, "Excuse me can I buy this snake?" asked Harry under his glamor charm. "Of course young sir." said the shopkeeper as he carefully removed the snake from the cage and the cobra slithered onto his arm.. "That will be Two hundred Galleons." said the keeper. Harry payed the man his money and took his new pet to find the others. "What do i call you?" he asked the Cobra.

" _My name is Cora Master_ " hissed the snake before she bit harry's wrist. A golden glow left them as harry formed a bond with the snake. _"Now i can join your sssskin to hide myssself."_ hissed the snake as she went into his skin. Harry would show everyone later. Harry saw that Neville bought a German Shepard puppy that was half Crup he named it Axel and a Barn owl he named Mola. He even bought a toad he named Trevor. Blaise found himself A black kneazle he named Salem and a Black Mamba he named Onyx.

He even got himself a horned owl he named Zeus. Daphne bought a white kneazle kitten she named Queenie. Tracy didn't want a pet yet. Harry was about to exit the store when he spotted a Snowy Owl in a cage. he approached the owl and the owl lightly nipped at his finger. "Wow normally that owl attacks anyone who goes near it." said the shopkeeper. "Tell you what lad, you can have her for free."

""Really thanks." said Harry taking the owl and let it out of her cage. The owl landed on his shoulder. Another familiar bond was formed between them. He named her Hedwig. Daphne cooed to how cute Hedwig was. The Shopkeeper however knew that this wasn't no ordinary snowy owl for it to be so picky. 'What is your secret, I hope you reveal it to the kid?' he thought. They all headed for Scribbulus to buy their parchment, ink and quills. and now we find them going for their wands. "We are not going to Ollivanders for wands. That man is a spy for Dumbledore, We are going to another wandmaker who makes wands for many members of the Alliance." said David . The group arrived into the very entrance to Knockturn Alley. At the entrance was a store called Hephaestus Wands and Magical Defense. David knocks on the door and an elderly man who was about age Sixty nine answered. "Hello Lord Greengrass! Great to see you." said the man taking his hand to shake.

"And you as well Hephaestus. We need some wands for School" said David gesturing to the six kids. "Alright then. Come inside and don't touch anything." said Hephaestus as the group entered the store and saw many ingredients used to make wands as well as wood was on the shelves.

"Excellent, so who is first?" asked the wandmaker. Harry stepped forward and the man brought out a tray of wood.

"Now use your magic to sense what is your wood. The wand chooses the wizard." said Hephaestus. Harry reached his hand out over the tray until his magic flared when it came to a jet black wood. "Ebony, This wood become a wand used for combative Magic as well as Transfiguration." Said Hephaestus taking the wood before harry's magic flared again over another wood that was white. "Yew, Well your wand is going to be very interesting Mr. Potter. Yew is said to empower its owner the power over Life and Death." Hephaestus took the two woods and sat them together. "Now for the gemstone. Gemstones acts like a storage for the wand." said Hephaestus. Gem's ranging from rubys to sapphires was set out all over the area, Harry since he likes green took the emerald. Hephaestus took the gem before he said "Now for The core. Your dragonscale can become one, and if you would like I can add the venom of your snake to the core."

"Go ahead" said Cora opening her jaw revealing her fangs, Hephaestus carefully extracted his venom with a vial before he ushered harry to pick. Harry used his magic to guide him to a golden Feather. "A Thunderbird Tailfeather. excellent for Transfiguration. one more should suffice." said The wandmaker. Harry nodded before his magic flared at a container. "A heartstring of a Griffin." said Hephaestus. "Now let's make a wand."

Hephaestus set them all on his counter. he explained "now first I am going to combine the cores of your wand. The thunderbird feather and the griffin heartstring would cancel it out but the venom from your cobra should make it easier for them to bond." Harry grinned that his wand was going to be a powerful one. Everyone watch the man work on Harry's wand. He first wrapped the Griffin Heartstring around the feather while muttering some sort of spell. He then uncorked the vial full of cobra venom and drenched the feather and heartstring. They watched as the feather, scale and heartstring merged together to make a black and gold feather with white stripes. Happy with the results did the man place the feather between the ebony and yew wood like a sandwich. With a tap of his wand three times did the man start to use his hands to mold the wood like its gone soft. He added the emerald to the end of the wand as it solidify. Hephaestus smiled as he looked at his masterpiece. the wand was Thirteen and a half inch. The ebony looked like the main wood with the yew becoming swirls of white. The emerald glowed with a radiant color. Hephaestus presented the wand to Harry in his palm. Harry dry mouthed a bit took the wand as he felt a warm glow all over the wand. "That is by far one of the most powerful wands I ever created Mister Potter." said Hephaestus.

"How much do i owe you for making my wand?" asked Harry

"Three hundred galleons." said the wandmaker. Harry gave the man three hundred and fifty Galleons for doing a great job. He stood to the side as Daphne went next. Harry watched as Daphne's wand turned out to be a ash wood,12 inches, sapphire gemstone, A heartstring of a nundu, and unicorn hair. she was pleased with the wand. Neville's wand turned out to be 13 inches, cherry wood, Ruby, unicorn hair. Blaise's wand was 13 inches, Blackthorn wood Amethyst , Dragon Heartstring, and Horned serpent horn. Lillie's wand turned out to be 12 inches, Yew, Diamond, Unicorn hair and Phoenix tail feather. Tracy's wand turned out to be 12 inches, Topaz, Holly and Maple wood, Unicorn hair and Dragon Heartstrings. They all paid for their wands and went to Floreans Ice Cream Parlor for ice cream. They even sent out their pokemon to enjoy ice cream.

"I gotta say, its been a successful day" said Daphne after they went back to madam Malkins for their robes and paid for them.

"Yeah" said Harry when he heard a loud boom. "That came from Gringotts." said a witch as many small green creatures appeared. "What is this?" asked Rotom taking pictures. Mohn and Lusamine eyes widen. "Zygarde."

The green creatures flew towards the bank. "Come on guys. Maybe Ragnok will need our help" said Harry. The other kids nodded as they separated from the group. "Harry? Kids?!" said Lusamine trying to push through the fleeing other adults tried as well to get to them. Lusamine sent out Clara who went after the kids.

Inside gringotts. A hooded man with a Hypno and a Drapion was attacking the goblins with many nasty hexes and curses. " **Blast that old fool. He beat us to the Stone!"** said a voice in the man's head. "Master do not worry. I will get us the Stone" said the man. Drapion and Hypno fired Dark Pulse and Psybeam at the Goblins. "Thief! Surrender at once!" shouted Griphook.

The man didn't answer back but pointed his wand at Griphook. _"Avada Kedabra!_ "

The green curse headed straight for the goblin until Harry came and manage to get the goblin out of the killing curses way. "Potter! Shouted the man.

 **/Kill him/"** spoke the voice.

"My master will pay greatly for your demise." spoke the man. "Hypno, Drapion attack!"

Hypno prepared a psybeam attack as Drapion prepared to use Pin Missile. "Snowy use Moonblast!" said Lillie.

Snowy fired her moonblast attack which landed a direct hit on Drapion. "Fennekin use Flamethrower!" said Tracy.

Fennekin fired her Flamethrower which did even more damage to the bug type."Pin Missile Chespin!" said Neville

. "Froakie Water Pulse," said Blaise,

"Piplup Bubblebeam" said Daphne. They fired their attacks at drapion causing more damage to the scorpion. "Enough!, Hypno Psychic!" said the man. Hypno raised its hand and lifted them all up with Psychic. "Now to kill you for killing my master" said the man raising his wand when Clara came in with Flamethrower and Dragon tail. The two pokemon fainted after getting knocked out. Clara roared at the man. "Retreat you fool!" shouted the voice in his head.

 _"Not today you won't!_ " spoke Z4 in his dog form. Everyone looked at the dog with confused looks. Z4 prepared his Dragon Pulse attack and fired it. Unfortunately the man disappeared by a portkey and the dragon pulse headed straight for them. Nebby sensing the danger teleported them out of the way and right next to Ragnok. The goblins began repairing the damage done by the man. The parents had caught up to them and was relieved that they were okay. "Mr. Potter, you risked your own life for one of my subjects." said Ragnok.

"Thank you my lord for saving my life." said Griphook

"It's no problem at all Griphook" said Harry.

"In fact as of today, you all are hereby friends to the goblin nation. We are in your debt." said Ragnok.

"Please there's no need for that Ragnok. You done so much for my family." said Harry.

Ragnok smiled before he said. "Very well"

"You're definitely like your father Harry, a little bit of heading straight into situations but doing what is right" said David. Harry beamed a smile at him as they left the bank.

Z4 had returned to his core form as he was communicating with his other cores. " _He got away!"_

 _"He has been a thorn to us for too long_ " said Z1.

 _"Indeed and if this boy is the only one to kill him then we need to assist him however we can_ " spoke Z2.

Z4 made his presence known to Ragnok as the Goblin king said "Lord Zygarde. It's an honor to see you again."

" _Ragnok, i have some information that might be of use to you._ " spoke Z4.

"Like what?" asked Ragnok.

 _"My fellow cores have found the Boy's mother in the United States. She's living in a small house in Salem, Massachusetts." spoke Z4_

"We have been trying to locate mrs. potter for a decade but someonehad placed her and her name under a Fidelius Charm" said Ragnok.

 _"Yes, my fellow Core is awaiting you there since magic has no effect on me._ " spoke Z4.

"Very well, i will get my best curse breakers on the case." said Ragnok as he barked an order for them to bring him Bill Weasley. After all he owes a debt to Harry for saving one of his kin.

 _"And there is one other matter i wish to discuss with you_." said Z4.

"What matter will that be?" asked Ragnok. For what Zygarde told him is something he never would have expected. _"I have detected a dark object somewhere in your bank"_

 **End of chapter.**

 **Sorry for the small cliffhanger but i decided not to include Ragnoks reaction to the Cup Horcrux in the bank. That will come in the next few chapters. Next chapter is Harry and them returning to Alola for their next Island Challenge. Neville will be coming with them to Alola as will Susan. Zygarde sure is looking out for Harry. Zygarde will be a major roll in this story since the war had broken the Order in Britian and Zygarde wants to fix it.**

 **Neville's pokemon- Chespin(male).**


	7. Brooklet Hill and Founded

Harry and them arrived to Greengrass Manor after a long day of shopping for school. Harry saw it was a Venetian manor with several greenhouses. Daphne told him that her father was the owner of a Potion industry called Greengrass Potion Industry. Davids Grass Type pokemon tended to the gardens with his faithful starter Serperior resting in the sun. Iris's water types helped to water the ingredients. Several ponyta's Rapidashs, Tauros, Bouffalant, Dodrio, Skiddo and gogoats. Rotom went to gather data as they all entered the manor. A house elf appeared with a green robe with a gold G appeared. "Master, Mistress and young Mistresses are home."

"Hello Cissa, how have things been while we were away" asked David.

"Very well good sir, you want me to take your things for you" asked Cissa.

"Yes thank you very much Cissa" said David as Cissa took their things for them and to their rooms. David also had Cissa prepare some guest rooms for them as tomorrow, Harry and them will be returning to Alola for their next Island Challenge. Tracy went home with her parents and Blaise asked his mother if he could stay with the greengrasses until School start. She had no problem with that after all. The House of Zambini was trying to become part of the Alliance. Daphne decided to give Harry and Lillie the tour of her home. She showed them the greenhouses and Flower got herself to meet the local Venusaur. Litten and Shinx enjoyed taking a nap in the greenhouse with Rowlet. Snowy played with some of the local pokemon and Rockruff. Ekans and Murkrow enjoyed the shade in the greenhouse.

Daphne took them to the stables where several Ponies, Horses, ponytas and Rapidash were asleep. One Rapidash caught their attention. This Rapidash had white fire for its mane and tail. "Is that a Shiny Rapidash?" asked Lillie.

Daphne smiled. "Yes, I raised Whitetail since she was a little ponyta" Whitetail throttled towards her and nuzzled her. "Hi Girl, I missed you too" She said with a smile. Whitetail lowered herself and Daphne got on her back. Harry and Lillie also got on regular horses and they rode along the Estate. They soon came to a small lake at the edge of the reserve. "Wow," said the two.

"This is my favorite spot. I always come here to think or to be alone" said Daphne as she leaned against Whitetail.

"Our favorite place is being in the Aether Foundation playing with the pokemon our mother has saved," said Lillie holding Nebby.

"Pew" smiled Nebby.

"Yeah and don't forget about what Gladion gave us for our birthday Lillie" said Harry holding a premium ball."

She nodded as it was meant for the two of them to share. The second Type Null that Faba created when he created Silvally. Lillie also received a Sneasel from Gladion. "Should we release it now?" asked Lillie,

"Yeah," said Harry as he released the Type Null from the pokeball. This type null was indeed a shiny pokemon. Type Null began swinging it head around and the two quickly grabbed it. "easy , Easy, your safe now." said Lillie. They remembered that without Silvally. They wouldn't have calmed down this one. With soothing words did they calm down the pokemon. "There we go, nice and easy" said Lillie as she held its neck.

"Null" spoke the pokemon.

"We should call you Sylvia." said Lillie.

'Great name Lillie," said Harry petting Sylvia as Cissa appeared. "Mistress Daffy, your parents told me that dinner is ready"

"Thank's Cissa." said Daphne as Lillie recalled Sylvia to her pokeball. The three rode their horses back to the stables and Daphne recalled Whitetail to her premium ball. They returned to the manor as Cissa lead them to the dining room. Everyone else was already sitting at the table as Cissa and the head cook Baker brought in their dinner which was Roast Beef, Mashed Potatoes, Corn and a Pumpkin Pie for Desert. Dinner was a quiet affair as everyone ate although eith the chat about their next Trial.

"So Akala is next?" asked Blaise.

"Yeah and it has three trials we have to pass before we can even face the Kahuna." said Lillie.

"Sounds tough." said Daphne as Mippy, another house elf appeared. "Master,Lady Bones is here to see you." she said

"Excellent send her in" said David as the table was clean. Moments later did Amelia Bones came in with a younger girl with orange hair and freckles. On her shoulder was a Cyndaquil. Rotom scanned the new pokemon " _Cyndaquil, the Fire Mouse Pokémon. Normally mild and even-tempered, Cyndaquil will shoot a scorching flame out of its back when upset."_

"Hi susan" said Daphne as she greeted the redhead.

"Daphne, How was Alola" asked Susan taking a seat at the table.

"Just fine, but you got to meet my betrothed. Harry Potter and his Sister Lillie Aether." said Daphne. Susan looked at Harry and Lillie before she said. "Hi my name is Susan Bones. Nice to meet you Harry, Lillie."

"Same with you Susan" said Harry shaking her hand. Cyndaquil greeted their pokemon in their language.

"I was able to move Sirius into a secure location until his trial which is going to be on the thirty-first of August. I hope by then we can find Lily because she was one of the victims and since she's alive. She can vouch for his innocence." said Amelia taking a seat

"That's less than a week from today" said Blaise.

"And we go to hogwarts less than that" said Harry wanting to be there for the trial of his Godfather.

"You kids don't need to worry about that. We will let you know more. In the meantime, you kids have your next trial at Akala Island" said mohn.

"Can i come with you guys. Hannah went in June and she told me alot about the Z-moves. I want to see if i can get a Z-ring. I already asked my Aunt and she said i can go" said Susan.

"Sure Susan. Were gonna teleport there in the morning" said Daphne.

"Okay" said Susan after asking her aunt if she could stay the night. Amelia flooed home after saying goodbye to Susan. Tracy and Neville came over with their bags packed and was shown their room. The kids all fell asleep except for the adults. They were still talking. "So any idea's to find Lily?" asked Lusamine.

"The goblins may have an idea to where she is but even if we do find her. I just hope its not too late for Sirius" said Iris. Clara was awake listening to them. Her trainer was alive and she couldn't just wait to see her again. That was until she felt the presence of Z4. _"Hello, i know where your trainer is"_ spoke Z4.

"Ra?" asked Clara.

 _"Yes, I will give you the location to her now"_ said Z4 as she showed the fire type where Lily was. Clara with determination walked towards the door to the Greengrass manor and opened the door. "RA!" she roared as she took flight into the night. By that time did the adults notice she had left. "Where is she going?" asked Iris.

"To find Lily" said Mohn.

"Safe Travels Clara" said Lusamine as the fire type disappeared into the cloudy sky. The adults turned in for the night. The next morning harry and his friends were all awake and eating breakfast. Harry noticed that Clara was gone and he asked Lusamine. "Mother? Where is Clara?"

"She's gone to search for Lily." said Lusamine. The other kids sat there in silence before Lillie said "I hope she finds her"

"us too" said Daphne.

"Do not worry, Clara is strong" said Harry holding Litten.

"Now you kids are meeting with Professor Kukui at his house and he will be your guide though Akala." said Mohn.

"Sure thing daddy" said Lillie as She looked at Nebby. "Nebby can you take us to professor Kukui?"

"Pew!" smiled Nebby as the kids and their pokemon glowed. They were gone in the instant. The kids were now in front of Professor Kukui's house with the professor outside waiting on them. "Alola!" he greeted.

"Alola!" They greeted back.

"Susan it's nice to meet you. Are you kids ready for the trials of Akala?" Kukui asked them.

"Yes sir we are." said Neville holding Chespin.

"Then follow me to my boat" said Kukui as he lead them towards the boat. Once they got to the dock and Kukui got the engine running. The boat left the dock of Melemele and out to the sea. They all saw many water type pokemon while rotom took pictures. Soon the docks of Heahea City came into view. "Wow" said those who never been to Akala as their boat docked at Heahea City.

"Welcome to Heahea City" said Kukui as he got off the boat. The rest of the gang got off the boat. "What a city" said Tracy when they spotted a tan women with black hair approach them. "Hello and welcome to Akala" said the women.

""Hi Olivia, its been a while" waved Harry.

Olivia said with a smile. "No way, the last time i saw you two was when your parents brought you here when you were eight and now look at you, all grown up."

She greeted them with a hug before Blaise asked. "You guys know this women?"

"Yeah, she's the Kahuna of Akala Island" said Lillie holding Snowy.

"That's right and i take it you all are taking the Island Challenge?" asked Olivia.

"Yes ma'am" said the gang.

"Then you all know that you have to complete three trials before you can take my Grand Trial. Your first trial is at Brooklet Hill, Captain Lana will be expecting you." said Olivia as she bid farewell to the gang. "Alright everyone, I will see you later." said Kukui as he left the gang. After spending a few hours in Heahea city. They were on their way to their first trial at Brooklet Hill.

"How do we get to Brooklet Hill?" asked Susan.

"We just follow Route 5" said Lillie. As the group traveled and battled the trainers on route five. Neville caught himself a Fomantis, Caterpie and a Treecho. Susan caught a Lillipup, and Blaise caught a Grubbin. Finally they arrived to Brooklet Hill. Brooklet Hill was a massive lake with waterfalls and smaller lakes connected by waterfalls.

"Hey guys why dont we go fishing before we take on Lana's Trial." said Harry.

"Sounds good to me Harry" said Blaise as they sat down by the water. Harry and Lillie pulled out their Super Rods and casted their lines out. They waited until they felt a tug on their lines. Harry fished out a Magikarp and Lillie with a Feebas. Rotom scanned them. _"Magikarp, the Fish Pokémon. Because all Magikarp seem to do is splash around, some consider them weak, but they're actually a hardy Pokémon that can survive in water no matter how dirty it is."_

 _"Feebas, the Fish Pokémon. Although extremely ragged, it is a tough Pokémon that can live in almost any kind of water. Its evolved form is Milotic."_

Harry noticed that his magikarp had blue scales instead of Red and he knew that shiny magikarps had gold scales. "It must be a very rare magikarp" said Daphne as Harry caught the fish. Lillie also caught the Feebas she fished out. Blaise had caught a Dewpider, Tracy caught a Lanturn, Neville caught a Lotad, and Daphne caught herself a Magikarp.

With their new pokemon did they headed out to find Lana who was at the middle island with her Primarina, Lapras. Lana had just caught a bruxish when she saw Harry and Lillie. Rotom scanned the new pokemon for those not familar with Primarina. "Primarima, the Soloist Pokemon and the final form of Popplio, t controls its water balloons with song. The melody is learned from others of its kind and is passed down from one generation to the next. Its singing voice is its chief weapon in battle. This Pokémon's Trainer must prioritize the daily maintenance of its throat at all costs.

"Hi, Harry, Lillie, are you guys here to take on my trial?" she asked.

"Yeah, our friends also want to take part in the trial." said Lillie. The others introduced themselves to her as Lana stood up. "My trial is very simple. All you have to do is fish and try to get the Totem Pokemon to reveal itself."

"Sounds easy enough" said Blasie as everyone casted their lures out into the lake. They sat there waiting for a while for a bite until Tracy got a bite. "Whoa!" she said as whatever was on her lure was dragging her towards the water. The boys grab her to help her reel in as the water spalshed. A giant whale like pokemon appeared as it screeched. "Wishiwashi in its school form!" said Lillie.

"Wishiwashi?" asked Susan.

" _Thats my Que!_ " said Rotom as he scanned the pokemon. _"Wishiwashi, the Small Fry Pokemon, Weak Wishiwashi school together to concentrate their power. Their united force makes them the demon of the sea, feared near and far. At their appearance, even Gyarados will flee. When they team up to use Water Gun, its power exceeds that of Hydro Pump."_

Wishiwashi roared as its Totem Aura surrounded it. It's defense increased as it roared again. "Let the Trial of Lana begin!" said Lana.

"Shinx I choose you!" said Harr releasing Shinx,

"Flower Trial Start!" said Lillie releasing Flower.

"Chespin your up!" said Neville releasing Chespin

"Lanturn i choose you" said Tracy releasing Lanturn.

"Ekans your turn to freeze the crowd!" said Daphne releasing Ekans.

"Lillipup your turn!" said Susan.

"Lets go Grubbin!" said Blaise

All of their pokemon appeared ready for battle against the Totem Pokemon. Wishiwashi screeched as it summoned its allies which was another Wishiwashi and a Alomomola. "Okay guys, lets split up our forces." said Harry.

"Chespin, you take on the Alomomola" said Neville.

"Lanturn you help out chespin!" said Tracy.

"Turn!" said Tracy's Lanturn.

"Well handle the other Wishiwashi" said Blaise since the other one had formed into its school form as well. Daphne and Susan followed as Harry and Lillie were left with the Totem Pokemon. Wishiwashi roared as it fired a Hydro Pump at them. "Dodge it quick!" said the two. Shinx and Flower dodged the attack. "Shinx use Swift!" said Harry,

"Shinx!" said Shinx as he fired his swift attack at Wishiwashi. "Flower use your razor leaf attack!" said Lillie. "Saur!" said Flower as she fired her razor leaf attack at Wishiwashi. The totem pokemon took the hits before it screeched. "Chespin use Pin Missile!" said Neville. "Chespin!" said Chespin as he fired his pin missile attack at Alomomola. "Lanturn use Thundershock!" said Tracy. Alomomola was hit by Thundershock and Pin Missile. The water type fled from the battle. "Nice job you guys!" said Tracy. "Pin, Turn" said the two high fiving each other.

"Grubbin use bug bite." said Blaise. He, Susan and Daphne had taken care of the other ally and everyone was now focusing on the Totem Pokemon. "Lillipup use Growl!" said Susan.

"Ekans use Poison Sting!" said Daphne. Ekans and Grubbin used their attacks on the Totem Pokemon and it toom more damage. Wishiwashi screeched before it used Surf. the wave hits all of their pokemon and they were all soaked. "Are you all okay?" asked Lillie. The pokemon gave her their cry before focusing on the Totem Pokemon. "Dont give up guys were close to our victory!, Show us you wont give up!" Harry said as words of encouragement for his pokemon.

"Thats right we beleve in you all!" said Lillie.

"Shinx! Bulbasaur!" shouted Shinx and Bulbasaur as they glowed Blue. "Shinx!, Flower!" said Harry and Lillie. "There evolving" said Daphne. Shinx was now a Luxio and Flower was an Ivysaur. "Saur!"

"Luxio!" shouted the two newly evolved pokemon.

Rotom took that chance to scan them. " _Ivysaur, the Seed Pokémon. As Ivysaur takes in nutrients, a large flower blooms from the bulb on its back."_

" _Luxio, the Spark Pokémon, and the evolved form of Shinx. Luxio's sharp claws conduct electricity, and the slightest scratch can knock out an opponent."_

"They evolved to rise up to the challenge" said Olivia who had came out from behind a tree. "They felt your passion and evolved to get stronger."

Harry and Lillie looked at Luxio and Flower who nodded. "Alright lets show your new power!" said Harry.

"Luxio!" roared Luxio as he covered himself with electric energy. " _Luxio has learned the move Wild Charge."_ said Rotom. "Alright Luxio use Wild Charge!" said Harry. Luxio charged at Wishiwashi with his new move and landed a direct hit on the totem pokemon. "A direct hit" said Blaise.

Flower also learned a new move as she was gathering sunlight into her bulb. "What move is that?" asked Astoria.

"Solarbeam, flower is charging up a Solarbeam attack" said Neville.

"Awesome" said Lillie as Flower continued to charge up her attack. "Everyone we need to cover Flower" said Daphne. The seven nodded as they focused on Wishiwashi. "Grubbin use string Shot!" said Blaise. Grubbin fired his string shot attack which missed the Totem Pokemon. "Chespin use Pin missle!" said Neville.

"Chesspin!" said Chespin firing his pin missile attack at Wishiwashi. Wishiwashi dodged the missiles as it fired a Hydro Pump. "Lanturn thunderbolt!" said Tracy. Lanturn fired her Thunderbolt attack canceling out the Hydro Pump. "Ekans use glare!" said Daphne. Ekans used her glare attack which paralyzed the Totem Pokemon. "There's your chance Flower use Solarbeam!" said Lillie,

Flower fired her solarbeam attack which landed a direct hit on the totem pokemon. Wishiwashi then splitted apart into its solo forms as they retreated into the lake. "The Totem Pokemon is unable to battle. Therefore the victors are the challengers" said Lana ending the battle.

"Oh yeah!, They won!" cheered Astoria holding Meltan. The trainers was greeting their pokemon on a job well done/ "Great work Luxio, your learned to use Wild Charge." said Harry.

"Lux, Luxio." said Luxio.

"And you flower were amazing." said Lillie. Flower smiled at her trainer as seven wishiwashi came up. Each of them had a Blue Z-crystal in their mouths. "Congrats on defeating my totem pokemon, now please each of you take the Z-crystal from Wishiwashi."

they each took the crystal from the water type before it went back into the water. "The Z-crystal you just recieved is called Waterium-Z. Here i will teach you the Z-pose" said Lana. She and Primarina did the Water type pose and rotom made a recording just in case they will need it. "It's getting kindoff late" said Neville looking at the sunset.

"You guys can come over and stay at my place for the night. I have plenty of room in my house." said Lana.

"Thanks lana" said the gang as they followed Lana away from Brooklet hill. They only needed to complete two more trials before they can face Olivia for their grand trial.

 **/Unknown location/**

Lily Evans sighed greatly as she was tending to her garden in her home near Salem. She had been troubled these last few days. Her heart ached and she didn't know why. Was it due to the fact she kept on having these dreams about a baby boy who would call her mama. "Mom are you okay?" asked her daughter sitting close to her. In her arms was a Torchic. Like her mother, she had dark red hair except she had hazel eyes.

"Yes Rose i'm fine, just a headache darling." said Lily before she heard the flapping of wings looking up to the sky did she see a Charizard descending towards them. "Mom who's that pokemon?" asked Rose.

"A Charizard." said Lily as the pokemon landed before her. The fire type had tears in its eyes as she nuzzled the confused Woman. "Umm okay?" She said until several pops was heard and a man about nineteen appeared with goblins. "Wow Keeper Ragnok wasn't kidding." said the man.

"Excuse me but who are you and what do you want?" asked Lily motioning for Rose to get behind her.

"Mrs. Potter, my name is Bill Weasley and We have been searching for you for a long time" said Bill as he nodded to the Goblins who came with him. They each grabbed Rose and Lily and Bill used a gobin Portkey and they portkeyed to Bloodtooths office. "There you are Mrs. Potter, we have been trying to reach you for ten years." spoke Bloodtooth.

"Excuse me but tell me what is going on and what are you?" asked Lily.

"You mean you don't remember who you are?" asked Bloodtooth

"No and how did we get here" asked Lily.

"Magic" said Ragnok.

"Wait on a second you mean Magic is Real?" asked Rose

"Indeed young lady." said Ragnok as Bill waved his wand checking Lily for charms until he said. "Keeper Ragnok it seems that she is suffering from Amnesia."

"Amnesia. Must have been something she did during that night." said Ragnok.

"What do we tell Harry when we get the chance?" asked Bloodtooth.

"Who?" asked Lily.

"Why your firstborn Son of course mrs. Potter." said Ragnok. That made Lily went wide eyed before she fainted. Clara caught her trainer and Ragnok chuckled. "that went well"

"Our medical staff can reverse her Amnesia but she will be kept here for a few days" said Killclaw. One of the doctors at Gringotts.

"Good." said Bloodtooth as the goblins lifted Lily onto a stretcher. "What's gonna happen to my mom?" asked Rose.

"Nothing at all Heiress Potter. Now let me tell you about our world. Have a seat." said Bloodtooth. Rose took a seat seeing that she was going to be here for a while.

 **End of chapter.**

 **"Alright so here's the next chapter to Pokemon Adventures. Seems to be that Lily is suffering from Amnesia but how. The answer will come soon.**

 **Harry- Litten(Male), *Rowlet(Male), Rockruff(Male), Luxio (Male), *Charmander(Male),Noibat(Male),Riolu(male), Turtwig(Female),Ralts(Female),*Beldum, Magikarp(Male)**

 **Lillie-Snowy-Vulpix(Female), Cutie-Cutiepie(Female), Nebby-Cosmog(unkown), Flower-Ivysaur(Female),Jafar-Abra(male),Huggie-Bewear(Female) Stuffie-Stufful(Female),Mystic-Feebas(female)**

 **Daphne-Piplup(Male), Ekans(Female),Salandit(Female),Murkrow(Female)Magikarp(Female)*Rapidash(female)**

 **Tracy-Fennekin(Female),Rockruff(Female), Hawlucha(Male), Trumbeak(Male)Lanturn(Female**

 **Blasie-Froakie(male), *Makuhita(Male), Rockruff(Male),Bagon(Male),Grubbin(male), Dewpider(male),**

 **Astoria-Meltan(taken care of).**

 **Neville's pokemon- Chespin(male), Treecko(male), Caterpie(Female), Lotad(male),Fomantis(female),**

 **Susan-Cyndaquil(Female), Lillipup(male),**


	8. Masked Royal, Battle at the Battle Royal

The next morning after saying goodbye to Lana and her family. Harry and the gang was now on their way back to Heahea City because the Masked Royal was fighting again in the battle royal dome. Harry and Lillie have been fans of the Masked Royal and his Partner Incineroar for a long time. He hasn't lost a single battle yet.

"Come on guys were here!" said Lillie as the group arrived to the battle royal dome. After paying for tickets did they get their seats.

"So tell us why is this guy so special" asked Susan holding Cyndaquil.

"He's never lost a match during his career at all" said Harry wearing a Mask. many fans of the Masked Royal had masks on two. The lights came on on the arena as the Announcers said "Are you all ready for some exciting Battles!"

"Yeah!" cheered the crowd.

"Very well and now lets me introduce you to the fighters for today. First its Mad Magma and his Magmortar!" said the announcer as a big man came onto the ring with a Magmortar. Rotom scanned the new pokemon " _Magmortar, the Blast Pokémon and the evolved form of Magmar. It launches fireballs that can reach temperatures over three-thousand six-hundred degrees from the ends of its arms and lives in volcanic craters."_

"The next fighter is tough and lean machine give it up for Mr. Electric and his Electivire!" said the announcer as a brunette man came on with an Electivire. Rotom also scanned Electivire. " _Electivire, the Thunderbolt Pokémon. An Electric type. When Electivire gets excited, it beats its chest, which creates electrical sparks and the sound of thunder."_

"The third challenger is the Archer of the forest give it up for Archer and his Decidueye!" said the Announcer as a trainer and a Decidueye came on the stage, Rotom scanned the bird as well. _"Decidueye, the Arrow Quill Pokemon and the final form of Rowler. It nocks its arrow quills and shoots them at opponents. When it simply can't afford to miss, it tugs the vine on its head to improve its can nock and fire an arrow at an enemy in a tenth of a second, so its battles are decided in the blink of an eye._

"Wow so that's Rowlet's final evolved form" said Harry excited to see the bird.

"And finally, the one trainer you all have been asking for. With more than Twenty victories in this ring, give it up for the one and only. The Masked Royal!" shouted the announcer as the Masked Royal came onto the stage and did a flip. "Enjoy!" he said doing his famous pose. The rest of the crowd minus those not familiar did the pose. "Enjoy."

The Masked Royal laughed as he said. "Now allow for me to introduce to you all my Partner. The Brightest flame of all of Alola. INCINEROAR!"

"ROAR!" roared Incineroar as he came onto the stage and landed with a smirk. Rotom scanned the new pokemon. _"Incineroar, the Heel Pokémon. A Fire and Dark type, and Litten's final evolved form. Incineroar is capable of shooting fire from its midsection. A circle of fire wraps around its hips like a belt."_

"What! Litten evolves into that?" asked Susan stunned looking at the pokemon in the ring.

Harry's Litten was on his lap as he watched the match with ease. "Let the match begin!" shouted the announcer. The crowd cheered as the battle lived up to its name as it had taken on many attacks from Electivire, Magmortar and Decidueye. That was until the lights went off and everyone wondered what was going on. The lights came back on and There was an Alolan Muk, Alolan Golem, A Poliwrath as well.

"What is this?" asked the announcer as the Poliwrath had knocked out Archers Decidueye. 'Oh no it's the Revengers. They came back for another round against Incineroar." said the other announcer.

In a matter of times did The four pokemon pinned down Incineroar as Magmortar was ready for the final blow. Litten didn't like this as he leaped off towards the battle. "Litten!" said Harry. Litten jumped off several trainers head as he formed a Fire Fang. He landed a direct hit on Magmortar knocking it into Electivire. Incineroar tossed Muk, Golem and Poliwrath off as he jumped up and roared.

Litten landed next to its evolved form with a snort. Harry ran towards the ring as he said "sorry about that"

"Its no problem young man" said the Masked Royal although he knew Harry.

"Hey you little dweeb buzz out" said Mr. Electic.

"I don't think so, Five against one is unfair!" shouted Harry.

"aww is little baby upset. Tell you what, well humiliate you in this ring along with the Masked Royal in a Tag Team Match" said Mr. Magma.

The crowd cheered for wanting to see a Tag Team Match. "Join forces with us Harry. Your skills will be tested here in the Battle Dome" said the Masked Royal.

Harry wondered how he knew his name and shrugged as he joined the masked royal in the ring. Litten went first as he was facing against Magmortar. "Battle Begin!" said the Ref. Magmortar didn't look interested in fighting Litten and Litten licked his paw. That was until Magmortar used Fire Punch sending the cat flying. "What a Dirty Trick!" shouted Blaise.

"Litten are you alright?" asked Harry,

"Meow!" said Litten mad at Magmortar.

"Magmortar use Flamethrower!" said Mr, Magma, Magmortar fired his Flamethrower attack from his arms. "Litten dodge it and use Flame Charge!" said Harry. Litten dodged the flamethrower and formed fire around him. He hits magmortar with Flame Charge as the fire type staggered. "Quick Tag Incineroar." said the Masked Royal.

Litten tagged in incineroar as Electivire was brought into the ring. "Electivire use Thunderpunch!" said Mr. Electirc.

"Counter with Darkest Lariat" said Masked Royal. Incineroar used his signature move and clashed with Electivire's Thunder Punch. "Now counter with Throat Chop!" said Masked Royal. Incineroars claws glowed purple as he clashed with another thunder punch. "Tag in Magmortar!" said Mr. Magma as Magmortar returned into the ring. Incineroar tagged in Litten as he returned to the ring. "We got the wussy kitty Magmortar use Fire Punch!" said Mr. Magma.

Magmortar formed his fire punch attack as he landed a direct hit on Litten. "Oh man, Litten getting torn up our there" said Astoria.

"Litten's strong, we got to have faith" said Daphne as the match continued. Litten was hit again by more fire punches and even grabbed by Electivire who came in and held the cat. "Hey!" said Harry.

"Incineroar help out litten!" said Masked Royal. Incineroar couldn;t help Litten as he was being held back by Golem, Muk and Poliwrath. "Those Revengers, cheating as always" said Lillie mad.

"Yeah this isn;t even right" said Tracy. Neville and Susan agreed with her.

"Litten you got to be strong, you can overcome this but you got to have the courage. Im right here beside you." he said

The masked royal/Kukui thought. _"Thatta boy Harry, use that passion./_

"MEOW!" roared Litten as a roaring fire encased him breaking him free of Magmortar as the fireball landed in front of them . "whats going on with litten?" asked Blaise. His answer came when A Torracat stood in Littens Place. "Torracat!" shouted the new pokemon.

"No way!, Litten evolved!" said everyone.

 _"Lets see what it is now"_ said Rotom as he pulled up the data on Torracat. " _Torracat, the Fire Cat Pokémon. A Fire type, and the evolved form of Litten. When Torracat spits fire, the fiery bell at its throat makes a high-pitched ringing sound."_

"Wow a Torracat" said Harry.

"Cat" said Torracat.

"Alright Torracat show these cheaters your new power." said Harry.

"Torra!" said Torracat as he formed a flame charge. "Electivire use Wild charge!" said Mr. Electirc. Electivire and Torracat clashed with their attacks until Magmortar hits Torracat with fire punch. Torracat formed orange fire around his paw before he smacked Magmortar with his new move.

"What move is that?" asked Harry.

"It's Revenge" said Masked Royal.

"Awesome, You learned Revenge Torracat. " said Harry. "Cat, "

"Alright boys lets end this once and for all!" said Mr. Electric as all five pokemon came on the ring. "Incineroar use Bulk Up" said Masked Royal. Incineroar used bulk up before the Masked Royal activated his Z-crystal in his Z-Power Ring. "Incineroar here we go, Get all fired up and Incinerate the Ring!" said Masked Royal doing the Dark Type pose as Incineroar was full of Z-power.

"Alright use Malicious Moonsault!" said Masked Royal. Incineroar jumped on the beam of the ring before jumping high in the sky as he was encased in dark red fire. The Revengers pokemon were all knocked out by the Z-move. "Winner!, The victory goes to the Masked Royal and Royal Boy!" said the ref.

"Enjoy!" said Harry and Masked Royal as Incineroar and Torracat joined in on the pose. "Enjoy!" cheered the crowd. After the match did Harry meet up with his friends. All of them were congratulating Torracat on his evolution. "Harry, that was some match" said the Masked Royal as he came out of the building with Incineroar.

"Yeah it was a blast Masked Royal." said Harry.

"Perhaps one day we will battle each other in the ring." said Masked Royal as Torracat and Incineroar high fived. "So until we meet again in the battle dome. Enjoy see you soon"

"Incine!" said Incineroar as he joined in on the pose. Everyone laughed as they bid farewell to the masked royal and incineroar. Once back inside their locker room did Kukui take off his mask. "I tell you Incineroar, Harry and his friends will change our world for the better"

"Ra" said Incineroar.

"Now we better get home before Burnet worries." said Kukui as they left the Battle Dome.

 **/Meanwhile in Gringrotts/**

"How did you find her?" asked Lusamine. She along with the Greengrasses, Augustus and Amelia was in Gringrotts. Lily was in an induced sleep as Clara slept beside her trainer. "It was lucky we were able to pin point her location very quickly." said didn't want himself to be known that he was helping them.

"We have began giving Mrs. Potter some nutrient potions as our mind healer has restored her lost memories." said Bloodtooth as Rose sat there with her torchic besides her sleeping mother. She was still processing all that she has learned. Her dad didn't leave her and her mother. He was killed by a Dark Wizard protecting them. "But how did she end up in America?" asked Iris.

"I have no idea. When she wakes up she will tell us" said Amelia. The adults all took a seat beside the bed listening to the sleeping women. Lily began stirring in her sleep as Rose grabbed her hand. They prayed to Arceus and Merlin that she would wake up in time for the Trial.

 **End of chapter.**

 **"One more of Harrys pokemon will evolve during their stay on Akala. The next chapter will be Kiawes and Mallows Trial. sorry if this chapter is short.**

 **Harry- Torracat(Male), *Rowlet(Male), Rockruff(Male), Luxio (Male), *Charmander(Male),Noibat(Male),Riolu(male), Turtwig(Female),Ralts(Female),*Beldum, Magikarp(Male)**

 **Lillie-Snowy-Vulpix(Female), Cutie-Cutiepie(Female), Nebby-Cosmog(unkown), Flower-Ivysaur(Female),Jafar-Abra(male),Huggie-Bewear(Female) Stuffie-Stufful(Female),Mystic-Feebas(female)**

 **Daphne-Piplup(Male), Ekans(Female),Salandit(Female),Murkrow(Female)Magikarp(Female)*Rapidash(female)**

 **Tracy-Fennekin(Female),Rockruff(Female), Hawlucha(Male), Trumbeak(Male)Lanturn(Female**

 **Blasie-Froakie(male), *Makuhita(Male), Rockruff(Male),Bagon(Male),Grubbin(male** ),


	9. Wela Volcano and Lush Jungle

We find Harry and his friends approaching Wela Volcano for their next trial which was Kiawes trial, " Kaiwe uses Fire Types right?" asked Susan.

"Thats right Susan" said Lillie as the group approached the base of Wela Volcano. They saw that a festival was going on. "Whats this?" asked Blaise with Froakie on his head.

"It's The Wela Fire celebration" said Kiawe approaching them with his little sister Mimo, Turtonator and Marowak. :"Hi kiawe" said Harry and lillie greeting their friend. Kukui arrived with his Incineroar. "That's right. The Fire Festival has been held for more than 100 years.

Harry Lillie, glad to see you guys made it to the festival." said Kiawe greeting their friend. Susan was eyeing Turtonator and Marowak as she asked Rotom. "Hey rotom can you scan them for me?"

 _"Of course Susan, its my job. Now lets see"_ said Rotom as he scanned the two pokemon. _"Turtonator, the Blast Shell Pokemon, A fire and dragon type. It lives in volcanoes and eats sulfur and other minerals. Materials from the food it eats form the basis of its explosive shell, Its exploding shell poses a real danger but is sensitive to moisture. On rainy days, Turtonator takes silent refuge in caves._

" _Marowak, Alola Form. A Fire and Ghost type. The bone Marowak holds is precious to it and its greatest weapon. It uses the bone as a torch to unleash its attack."_

"Wow are they common here at Wela Volcano?" asked Susan.

"Yes susan they are." said Kiawe.

"Great, i want to be a Fire Type master" said Susan.

"Here, then take this from one fire type master to another" said Kiawe handing her a Egg. "It's a Larvesta Egg. I found two of them near the base of the volcano. Mine already hatched."

"Thank you Kiawe" said Susan accepting the egg from him. Cyndaquil then spotted a Cubone not to far from them. This cubone was the size of a five year old child as it stared at them from its hiding spot. Being the kind pokemon she was. She took the pecha berry she was eating and ran over to Cubone.

"Cynda, Cyndaquil" said Cyndaquil.

"Bone?" asked Cubone.

Mimo noticed the cubone and he said. "Oh no, Cyndaquil look out!"

Everyone looked at Cyndaquil and Cubone. "It's that Cubone again" said Kiawe.

Rotom scanned the ground type. _"Cubone, the Lonely Pokemon. Cubone has earned its classification as the Lonely Pokémon from its usual attitude of caring only for itself."_

"What's wrong with that cubone?" asked Harry.

"That cubone was abandoned by its trainer from another region. Since then it has been very violent towards humans." said Kiawe.

"It a lot bigger than most cubones." said Mimo.

Susan approached the Cubone although Kiawe warned her to be careful. She knelt down to Cubone's eye and she pulled out an oran berry. "Here you must be hungry."

"Bone?" asked Cubone as it took the berry and ate it quickly. It was gone before susan returned to the group. "Wow susan you're the first human that was able to get close to it without being attacked." said Kiawe.

"I hope that Cubone learns that there are good humans too" said Susan holding her egg. Kaiwe lead the group towards the mountain and they saw many fire types and their trainers. "Alot of these folks came from all over the world to attend this festival." said Kiawe.

"Why do they come here?" asked Blaise.

"So there fire types can wear the Wela Crown. A Crown that boosts fire type moves." said Mimo. Olivia was at the altar. "Everyone, The exciting Fire Festival is about to start."

Many trainers and their pokemon cheered. "Hey look Olivia is here too" said Tracy. Her fennekin was beside her. Torracat, Cyndaquil, Charmander and Salandit were all out of their pokeballs as well. "Lets give thanks to Wela Volcano for giving life to Akala by having a firey good time."

The crowd cheered at her speech."sounds good for us" said Harry holding Charmander. "Charm."

The crowd began chanting Wela but aware that a small pokemon was watching the event. Olivia had the Wela Crown in her hands as she placed it on the fire types heads. Their flames was increased. "What do you say Charmander want to try on the crown?" Harry asked.

"Charm" said Charmander with a nod. Harry and them got into line and he turned to kiawe. "Your grandpa use to be the Kahuna right."

"Yeah, My dream was to have my grandpa crown my pokemon but since he passed away a few months ago." said Kiawe.

"Your grandpa would be proud that you continue to hold the festival and being the trial captian" said Kukui.

"Yeah" said Kiawe. The line moved alot quicker as soon it was their turn to try on the crown. "Were up next Fennekin" said Tracy.

"Fen!" smiled fennekin.

"Im glad you all were able to make it" said Olivia as Fennekin approached. "May you receive the blessing of Wela Volcano" said Olivia when a blur came out of nowhere and took the crown. A Salandit had the crown in its mouth. "Hey! That's not yours!" shouted Blaise. Salandit fired a Flame Burst attack at him. Torracat used Ember to counter the attack. The Salandit took off with the crown in its mouth

"Without the Wela Crown. The Festival will be ruined" said Olivia.

"Not if we have anything to say about it. Lets go guys!" said Harry. His two pokemon followed as did the rest of the gang. Kiawe looked at his two pokemon and they nodded. Mimo followed her big brother to the mountain.

Harry and his friends followed the path of the mountain to find the Salandit with the fire crown. They ran into a Wild Turtonator that was a shiny pokemon. Susan challenge it to a fight and she caught it for her team. She also caught a Magby and a fletchling. Neville caught an Onix. Blaise caught a Growlithe. Lillie caught a shiny female Salandit and a Happiny. Unaware that the group was being followed by Cubone.

They reached the top of the mountain and saw Salandit with the crown in its mouth. "Return the crown Saladnit!" said Astoria.

"SALAZZLE!"roared a new pokemon that was bigger than salandit. Totem Aura flared around the salazzle as it roared.. "What's that?" asked Neville.

:"A Salazzle!" said Lillie.

"Salazzle?" asked Daphne.

 _"Allow me Daphne"_ said Rotom scanning the totem pokemon, _Salazzle, the Toxic Lizard Pokémon. A Poison and Fire type, and the evolved form of Salandit. Its poisonous gas contains lots of pheromones that attract male Salandit._

Salandit handed his queen the Crown and it placed the crown on her head. Her fire powers were increased. Salazzle motioned for them to bring it on. "If its a fight you want then you got one!, Rockruff lets go!" said Harry releasing Rockruff.

"Onix your up!" said Neville.

"Piplup your turn!" said Daphne.

"Froakie let's go!" said Blaise.

"Rockruff your up too!" said Tracy. All of their pokemon appeared right beside each other.

Susan was about to release Cyndaquil when Cubone appeared beside her. "Bone!, Cubone!" said Cubone.

"You want to fight too cubone?" asked Susan.

"Bone." said Cubone with a nod. Cubone joined the rest of them as they eyed the totem pokemon. Salazzle started the battle with Sludge bomb. "Dodge it!" said everyone. All their pokemon dodge the sludge bomb. Some of the Salandits came to help their Queen. They all fired Flame Burst. "Onix use Rock Tomb!" said Neville.

"Ra!" said Onix as his rock tomb headed for the salandits. They dodged the attack. "Piplup use bubblebeam" said Daphne.

"Piplup!" shouted piplup firing bubblebeam at the salandits. Two of them were hit by the bubblebeam. Salazzle fired a Fire Blast at them. "Rockruff use Rock Throw!" said Harry. "Ruff!" shouted rockruff as he tossed rocks at the Totem pokemon. Salazzle took damage from the rock type move. "Cubone use Bone Club!" said Susan.

Cubone ran towards Salazzle and landed a direct hit with her bone club. Salazzle staggered a bit as cubone held her ground.

"Froakie water pulse!" said Blaise. Froakie formed his water pulse attack and knocked back several Salandits. "Rockruff use Rock throw!" said Tracy. Her rockruff used Rock throw as well knocking out more salandits.

Salazzle wasn't too happy as she used Venom Drench on Rockruff, Piplup and Froakie. All of them were poisoned. "Oh no!" said everyone.

Salazzle formed a Dragon Claw attack as she prepared to finish them off. "Look out!" said Astoria. The totem pokemon raised its claw covered in dragon energy. "FROAKIE!" shouted Froakie although he was still poisoned as he blocked the Dragon Claw. suddenly a blue glow covered him. "Whoa Froakie!" said Blaise.

"Froakie is starting to evolve." said Kukui. Kukui was right as Froakie was now a Frogadier. Rotom scanned the newly evolved pokemon. _"Frogadier, the Bubble Frog Pokémon, and the evolved form of Froakie. Frogadier's speed is unmatched. It can climb a tower over 2,000 feet tall in one minute."_

"Wow awesome." said Blaise. Frogadier jumped and did a few flips as he was ready to go. "Alright Frogadier let Salazzle have it!" said Blaise. Frogadier ran towards Salazzle and he hits the totem pokemon with Ariel Ace. "Frogadier has learned to use Ariel Ace." Said Rotom.

"Sweet!" said Blaise.

"Cubone use Bone Club again!" said Susan. Cubone hits Salazzle with Bone Club as Onix use Tackle on the totem pokemon. Salazzle was sent back as blaise inserted his Waterium-Z. "Lets go Frogadier!" said Blaise.

"Frog!" said Frogadier. Blaise and Frogadier moved as one as they did the Water type pose. Blaise and frogadier moved their arms like a wave as they finished the pose. Frogadier was full of Z-power. "Now use Hydro Vortex!" shouted blaise.

Frogadier began moving in a circle as a water tornado formed. "Whoa" said everyone. Salazzle was then hit by the water Z-move as she was knocked out. "Alright! We won!" said everyone doing a cheer. "Great work Frogadier," said Blaise.

"Frog" nodded Frogadier.

"Great job Salazzle!" said mimo coming out of her hiding spot. She gave the totem a reviver herb. "Sal" said Salazzle as she stood up and her pack appeared. "Wait a minute, Kiawe was this our trial?" asked Harry.

"Yes it was Harry" said Kiawe as he gave the gang antidotes for their pokemon. After treating their pokemon did Kiawe hand them all a Firium-Z. "Now you can use the Fire type z-move Inferno Overdrive. Watch my movements" he said as he taught them the Fire type pose.

"Bone" said Cubone looking at susan. "What is it Cubone?" asked Susan looking at Cubone.

"I think she wants you to catch her Susan. After all i think your the only human she will ever trust" said Kiawe.

Susan looked at Cubone and she nodded. "What do you saw Cubone, want to come along with us?"

"Bone!" nodded Cubone. Susan pulled out a great ball and she caught Cubone. With new friends in tow did they all return to the base of the mountain. Once back at the bottom did they give Olivia the Wela Crown. "Everyone, the Wela Crown has been return, lets celebrate!" She said raising the crown into the sky. The crowd cheered as the festival resumed. It was now nighttime before Harry and his friends got to try the crown on. First Fennekin, then Torracat, Charmander, Lillie and Daphnes Salandit, and now it was Susan and her fire types. She let each of them try it on. "Now you Cubone" said Olivia.

"Bone?" asked Cubone looking at Susan. She nodded as Cubone stepped forward. Olivia placed the crown on her head and Cubone suddenly glowed. "Whats this?" asked Tracy.

Cubone soon evolved into an Alolan Marowak. Susan's Marowak was alot bigger than Kiawes. "Marowak!" said the newly evolved Marowak.

"Wow" said everyone.

"Susan i think your marowak is a totem pokemon," said Kiawe. "No kidding" said Susan as her marowak was at her level. She formed green flames around her bone club and began doing a dance. Some of the other Alolan Marowak's joined in as well. Everyone clapped to the show as the fire festival came to an end. Kiawe offered for them to sleep at his family's ranch. They all stayed there for the night.

/next day/

After spending the night at Kiawe's Ranch. Harry and his friends were on their way to Lush Jungle for Mallow's Trial. Neville has already completed the trial and thus he was sworn by Mallow to not tell anyone about her trial. "Sorry guys but i promised mallow i wouldn't say anything" said Neville as they reached the entrance to Lush Jungle. Waiting for them at the entrance to Lush Jungle was Mallow and her Tsareena. "Hi guys glad you can make it!" she said with a smile. She motioned for them to follow her into the jungle and they saw there was a big pot sitting near a tent. "Now your trial with me is very simple. Im making a batch of Famous Akala Island Curry" she said which made Harry and lillie exclaim. "Akala Curry, sweet." said the two.

"Akala Curry?" asked Astoria.

"Yeah, the best dish in all of Alola. Many people love the Akala Curry." said Lillie. Their mother makes it for them once in awhile and now that they are trainers. They want to learn how to make it. "Now, all i want you guys to do is gather the ingredients for me to make it." said Mallow. She handed harry the list needed to make the curry. "Let's get going guys" said Tracy as they left Mallows campsite. Lillie held the list as she read. "The first ingredient we need is a Tiny Mushroom."

"There's some right there!" said Blaise pointing to a small area with plenty of mushrooms. They saw several mushroom looking pokemon resting there. Some were bugs, while others look like mushrooms with pokeballs. Several of them were glowing. Rotom took that as his que. " _Paras, the Mushroom Pokémon. Rare mushrooms grow on its back. Paras are grass and bug type pokemon._

" _Parasect, the Mushroom Pokémon. It battles using poison spheres that spread from the mushroom canopy on its back."_

 _"Foongus, the Mushroom Pokémon. Foongus release poisonous spores to repel anyone who tries to catch them. For unknown reasons, they resemble Poké Balls._

 _"Amoonguss, the Mushroom Pokémon and the evolved form of Foongus. By swinging its Poké Ball-like arms while dancing, Amoonguss is able to lure its prey."_

 _Morelull, the Illuminating Pokémon. A Grass and Fairy type. Morelull can send out glowing spores that put its opponents to sleep. Then it drains their energy using its foot-like roots._

 _"Shiinotic, the evolved form of Morelull. Much like Morelull, Shiinotic drain energy, but they can also share energy with those they like."_

"They must live near that tree to gain food from the mushrooms" said Lillie.

"How do we do this without making them mad, they might hit us with Stun Spore" said Tracy.

"I got an idea, Rowlet and Trumbeak can fly over them and get the mushrooms without disturbing them." said Harry.

"Great idea Harry" said Susan. So the two of them sent out Rowlet and Trumbeak and told them to carefully fly over and grab the tiny mushrooms. Carefully the two flying types manage to grab the Tiny Mushrooms without waking up the pokemon. "Now our next ingrediant is a Mago Berry" said Lillie as they arrived to the northwest part of Lush Jungle. A pile of Mago berries was being guarded by Fomantis. Rotom scanned them. _"Fomantis, the Sickle Grass Pokémon. A Grass type. Fomantis sleep with their leaves spread to gather sunlight for photosynthesis."_

"Aww they're so cute" said Tracy with heart eyes.

"Shhh quiet Tracy, you can ogle them later. Right now we need to get a Mago Berry" said Daphne. Tracy stuck her tongue out at her friend/

"Frogadier, your up" said Blaise. "Frog" said Frogadier. Using his stealth and his high jumping. Frogadier manage to get one of the Mago Berries without disturbing the Fomantis. They headed for the next spot. They got the Honey, Reviver Herbs and Miracle Seed. they returned to Mallow with the ingredients.

"Alright now let's make some Curry" she said as she cooked the ingredient. Lana and Kiawe also showed up as well since they learned that Mallow was making Akala Curry. "We're going to cook up a storm and lure out the Totem Pokémon of Lush Jungle!"

"Let me see what you've got for me... One Mago Berry, check! One Tiny Mushroom, check! One Revival Herb, check! One Miracle Seed, check! Perfect! Just what the recipe calls for. Now we can make the Akala Curry!

She made the curry and its smell made all of them hungry. Suddenly a huge pink mantis like pokemon landed before them. "Lurantis!" roared the Totem Pokemon.

"Whos that pokemon?" asked Astoria.

Rotom took that as his que as he scanned the totem pokemon. _"Lurantis, the Bloom Sickle Pokémon. A Grass type, and the evolved form of Fomantis. Lurantis use their flower-like appearance and aroma to lure in opponents and defeat them."_

Lurantis aura flared as its speed was increased. A Comfey, Castfrom, Kecleon, and Trumbeak stood beside the totem pokemon. "It summoned its allies" said Rotom.

"Alright since Lurantis is a Grass Type. i think i will go with Charmander" said Harry releasing Charmander.

"Snowy your up!" said Lillie as Snowy joined Charmander.

"You too Fennekin!" said Tracy.

"Salandit your up" said Daphne.

"Growlithe your turn" said Blaise.

"Cyndaquil fire the stage!" said Susan.

All of their pokemon appeared to do battle with the totem pokemon and its allies. Castform started with sunny day and then turned into its sunny form. "Charmander use Ember!" said Harry. Charmander fired his ember attack at Lurantis and it took some damage. "Snowy use your powder snow!" said Lillie. Snowy let loose her powder snow which did some damage to Lurantis and Trumbeak. "Piplup use Peck!" said Daphne. Piplup landed her peck attack on Kecleon and Fennekin used her flamethrower on Comfey..

Lurantis began with Petal Dance. "dodge it!" said the trainers. The pokemon dodge the attack."Charmander ember one more time" said Harry. . charmander fired a small fireball at the Totem Pokemon. Lurantis began to absorb sunlight." _It's Getting ready to use Solar Blade"_ said Rotom. " _Lurantis Signature move."_

 _Thanks_ to Sunny day. Lurantis's solar blade was ready to go as the totem pokemon aimed for them. "Dodge it!" said the trainers. All of their pokemon dodged the attack. "Growlithe use Tackle on kecleon!" said Blase. Growlithe tackled Kelcoen and it crashed into Comfey knocking both of them out..

Castform fired Water Gun at Charmander and took the attack on shielding Charmander from the water attack. "Snowy use Ice shard on Trumbeak" said Lillie.

Snowy fired her Ice Shard Attack at Trumbeak as Daphne's Salandit used Flame Burst. Both attacks knocked trumbeak out.

Lurantis used Solar blade again as it manage to hit Fennekin with the attack. "Fennekin are you alright?" asked Tracy.

"Fen!" said Fennekin.

"Great, use Flamethrower on Castform" said Tracy. Fennekin fired her flamethrower attack at Castform. Castform was then hit by Growlithes tackle attack knocking it out. "susan go fo it!" said Harry.

"Alright Cyndaquil lets use our Z-move!" Susan said with a smile. "Cynda!" Said Cyndaquil. Susan did the Z-move pose just like Kiawe as Cyndaquil was full of Z-Power. "Ignite them with Inferno Overdrive!" She said.

Cyndaquil formed the fireball before she launched it towards Lurantis. Lurantis took a direct hit from the fire type z-move and fainted. "Great work everyone!" said Lillie as all the pokemon came back to their trainers. Mallow who held some reviver herbs gave some to Lurantis and its allies. "Thank you Lurantis for all your hard work" Mallow said.

"Lurantis" said Lurantis.

Mallow turned back to the group. ""Wow, you guys are strong, You were really able to draw out the flavor of your Pokémon in that battle! The Totem Pokémon bowed right down to you!"

"It wasn't easy, Lurantis gave us a great battle" said Daphne.

"All right, you've cleared all three of Akala's trials! You even managed to get through my trial, and I'd say it's a real doozy! Here you guys go." she said.

Each of them received a Grassium-Z Crystal from her. "Now let me teach you guys the pose" she said. After learning the pose from mallow did everyone's stomach made noises. "Come on guys, have some Akala Curry."

They all released their pokemon and they all digged in for Akala Curry with smiles on their faces. That was until Harry's Rockruff, Blaise's Rockruff and Tracy's Rockruff got into a fight woth each other. The last two days they have been getting more aggressive with each other and the other pokemon. "Not again" said astoria as the three quickly separated them. "What is up with them?" asked Susan.

"They are showing signs that they are ready to Evolve" said Olivia coming out from behind the trees.

"Really?" asked the three trainers.

"When Rockruff is ready to evolve it becomes more aggressive and will leave their trainers and will come back as a Lycanroc." said Olivia petting her Midday and Midnight Lycanroc. Blaise hoped his would become Midnight as Tracy wanted a Midday. Harry didn't care what his rockruff evolved into as long as he was strong and healthy. "Now tomorrow i will take you all on for your grand trial." said Olivia.

"Great we can't wait Olivia." said group followed her towards the nearest Pokemon Center. Unknown to them that Tapu Lele was watching them from her spot. _"That Rockruff that belongs to the Boy, It will evolve into a form that is neither midday or Midnight. I shall keep an eye on it."_

Tapu Lele floated away back to her home in the Ruins of Life.

End chapter.

 **Next chapter will be the final chapter of Akala before Harry and them return to britian for Sirius Trial.**

 **Harry- Torracat(Male), *Rowlet(Male), Rockruff(Male), Luxio (Male), *Charmander(Male),Noibat(Male),Riolu(male), Turtwig(Female),Ralts(Female),*Beldum, Magikarp(Male)**

 **Lillie-Snowy-Vulpix(Female), Cutie-Cutiepie(Female), Nebby-Cosmog(unkown), Flower-Ivysaur(Female),Jafar-Abra(male),Huggie-Bewear(Female) Stuffie-Stufful(Female),Mystic-Feebas(female)**

 **Daphne-Piplup(Male), Ekans(Female),Salandit(Female),Murkrow(Female)Magikarp(Female)*Rapidash(female)**

 **Tracy-Fennekin(Female),Rockruff(Female), Hawlucha(Male), Trumbeak(Male)Lanturn(Female**

 **Blasie-Froakie(male), *Makuhita(Male), Rockruff(Male),Bagon(Male),Grubbin(male),Growlithe(Female)**

 **Neville's pokemon- Chespin(male), Treecko(male), Caterpie(Female), Lotad(male),Fomantis(female), Onix(Male).**

 **Susan-Cyndaquil(Female), Lillipup(male),*Turtonator(Female), Alolan Marowak(Female), Magby(Male), Fletchling(Male).**

 **Astoria-Meltan(Taken care of)**


End file.
